Presentación y estabilidad
by Atori-chan
Summary: La presentación entre los padres de Matt y Sora. ¿Qué hacer cuándo el padre de Matt no acepta a Sora como novia de su hijo y el padre de Sora no acepte a Matt, pero sí a Joe? Terminado
1. La idea de Sora

PRESENTACIÓN Y ESTABILIDAD 

**Capítulo 1:** _"La idea de Sora"_

-Sora, para... –apartó Matt a su novia con cierto pesar, le gustaba como le besaba, pero...- no podemos continuar... mi padre estará por llegar y si te ve aquí en mi habitación...

-estamos estudiando... contestando con una sonrisa volviendo a besarle.

-ya... –sin poder contradecirla, pero el miedo de que les descubriese estaba en él- pero no sería normal que estuviesen un chico y una chica en edad adolescente, encerrados en la habitación del chico. ¿No crees que pensaría algo "raro"?

-aún no dimos ese paso. –susurrándole la chica coquetamente dándole más besos.

-porque llevamos juntos tres meses.

-exactamente. Tú sabes tanto como yo. -siguiéndole besando el cuello y otras partes de la cara- que aún no estamos preparados y que somos jóvenes, pero no para besarnos y estar juntos. -abrazándole con mucha fuerza toda contenta sintiéndose del toda feliz.

-eso por supuesto que lo sé. No quiero hacerlo hasta que estés preparada y sobre todo... –apartándola para mirarla de pies a cabeza- hasta que estés perfectamente proporcionada. –con una sonrisa pícara.

-eres un pervertido. ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien? –apartándose de él toda molesta por ese comentario, a medida que le daba la espalda enfadada- con eso has querido insinuar que de momento no soy nada atractiva. Entonces¿por qué me aceptaste? -cruzando los brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-porque me gusta tu personalidad. -abrazándola por detrás con una sonrisa tierna- eres dulce, comprensiva, cariñosa, buena... no debes preocuparte por el físico si ya me tienes a mí y siempre me tendrás. -girándola y arrimándola más a él en un movimiento brusco sorprendiendo a la chica- además, sinceramente cuando tenías once años, no eras tan atractiva como ahora. Lo que quiero decir es que tu belleza crece a un ritmo lento. -acariciándole la cabellera, a medida que la miraba con una terneza increíble- y yo te quiero seas como seas. Pero no me gusta que precisamente tú, mientas a tus padres para estar conmigo.

-no queda otra solución. -apoyándose en su pecho, con un rostro feliz- gracias Matt por quererme tal como soy. Con esas palabras me has hecho recordar el auténtico significado del amor.

Matt la abraza más contra sí.

-¡ya sé! –exclamó Sora de pronto llena de ilusión.

-¿eh¿Qué? –mirándole sorprendido ante tal reacción repentina.

-digámosles a nuestros padres nuestra relación. ¿Qué opinas? –cada vez más ilusionada.

-bueno... –no muy convencido de su idea- a mí me parece bien. Pero Sora¿qué dirá tu padre? –estremeciéndose al imaginarse su reacción- Sabes que no le caigo bien. Hasta le oí como le comentaba a los padres de Tai que preferiría como novio tuyo a Joe. Un chico tranquilo, serio y educado. Todo lo que yo no soy. Así que si incluso como amigo tuyo no le caía bien¿cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que soy tu novio?

-menuda sorpresa. –dijo Sora impresionada con una sonrisa burlona- así que el rebelde del grupo, Yamato Ishida tiene miedo de mi padre. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguna vez te comportases como un gallina.

-no es miedo... –defendiéndose en un tono algo ofendido.

-apenas. –burlándose de él- De todas formas –volviendo a ponerse seria- hoy le diré a mis padres que tú eres mi novio. Y mi padre tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano. Así que no te preocupes.

-de lo que me preocupo es si tiene escopeta y mi vida en peligro. -en un murmullo bajo.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

Aprovecho y de paso publico el primer capítulo de este fic también, para quitar la pena del fic anterior. Los otros capítulos irán también poco a poco.

En el siguiente como muchos sabréis tratará de la opinión de los padres sobre esa relación.

Agradezco a mi querido hermano (que no lo hice en el fic anterior) por dejarme su ordenador, ya que el mío tiene una cosa tonta.


	2. Lo que piensan ellos

Capítulo 2: _"__Lo que piensan ellos"_

¿Cómo! No me lo podía creer.

Ya sé que mi pequeña se está haciendo mayor y cada vez más bella, pero... ¿novia de Yamato Ishida!

Sora es sensata y razonable, y aunque sea su padre y no pase mucho tiempo en casa, sé que mi hija no se fija en el físico de un chico. Desde luego¿qué pudo ver en un chico tan frío como ese Ishida?

Pasaba tanto tiempo con el hermano de Joe Kido y de las cosas que me contaba de su hermanito que me pareció mejor un chico como él que un cantante ligón y pasota como Ishida. Le ha comido la cabeza como al resto de las chicas. Además, no llevaban unas semanas saliendo... no. ¡TRES MESES! Y sin decirme nada. Ishida es muy mala influencia para ella y no estoy dispuesto a que esta relación siga.

Es así como Haruhiko Takenouchi, el padre de Sora, opina de la relación entre su hija y Matt,

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bueno, reconozco que el mentirme durante tres meses la relación entre mi hija y Matt está mal, pero si Sora me lo hubiera contado, yo lo habría entendido ya que para eso soy su madre. Además, yo opino al contrario que Haruhiko, que Matt en el fondo es un buen chico, pero parece que él quiere que nuestra hija se una con un futuro médico aburrido que con un chico que la quiere de verdad por ser ella misma. Claro que, Matt antes no me agradaba mucho pero eso era porque apenas le conocía. Veía que todos los chicos duros eran iguales de fríos y pasotas. Pero mi hija cuando habló de su relación con él, tenía un brillo melancólico en los ojos de que le quiere de verdad y no querrá a otro chico por igual. Por eso, que cuente conmigo para lo que quiera. Yo apoyaré su relación, a pesar de las protestas de mi marido.

Es así como Kurumi Takenouchi, la madre de Sora, opina de la relación entre su hija y Matt.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Así que mi hijo tenía una novia y precisamente una de las amigas que yo conozco de sobra. No comprendo como pudo haberse enamorado. Yo mismo le inculqué que nunca se fiara de las mujeres sino quería sufrir lo mismo que yo. Pero ella, esa chica lo hechizó. Antes la veía con otros ojos, veía que podía ser amiga y muy buena amiga de mi hijo, porque ¿qué tenía físicamente para que le atrajese? Nada. Y va, y él decepcionándome, dice que la quiere por su personalidad. A este hijo mío le queda mucho por aprender. ¿Cómo puede enamorarse de una chica por su personalidad? Una chica es así al principio, pero es que en fondo las mujeres en general son hipócritas. Es que le tiene ciego. Y me lo contó... ¡TRES MESES! después de su relación, trayéndola cada día a mi casa para que pudieran estar los dos solos. No lo consentiré más, ella no es buena para él, y nunca lo será.

Es así, como Hiroaki Ishida, el padre de Matt, opina de la relación entre su hijo y Sora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Matt me llamó, pensaba que era para hablar con su hermano como era habitual, pero era conmigo y decirme que tenía novia, su amiga Sora, me dejó asombrada. Ya me imagino la decepción de mi ex. A pesar de que no vivía con mi hijo mayor, conocía su personalidad. Él era tímido y necesitaba una chica que le pudiese comprender, que sepa por lo que pasó... y no una chica de un físico impresionante.

Al contármelo, me confesó también que sentía miedo, pues el padre de Sora no le agradaba como amigo de su hija. Le dije que debía esforzarse entonces y sobre todo que no atendiese a las tonterías de Hiroaki de no fiarse de las mujeres. Su padre es su padre, pero mi hijo no es como él y Sora es la indicada, su chica ideal. Así que le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Es así como Natsuko Takaishi, la madre de Matt, opina de la relación entre su hijo y Sora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bueno, ya habían soltado la bomba. Es que ya me imagino lo que deben de opinar todos. Mi hermano, asustado por lo que puede hacerle el padre de Sora y confuso por lo que le dirá mi padre. Sora, tranquila y con calma. Con una esperanza de que todos lo aceptarán. Que gusto de tenerla en la familia. Se convertirá en una hermana para mí. Mi padre le comerá a mi hermano la cabeza y él se rebelará. Mi madre... bueno, al parecer ella lo apoya, sorprendiéndome. El padre de Sora, matará a mi hermano, si decía que no le gustaba (incluso como amigo) y que preferiría a Joe... ni en broma. Sora para mi hermano. Y la madre de Sora... supongo que apoyará a su hija. Desde luego, no puedo esperar al día en que nos juntemos ¿qué pasará? Lo único que sé es que será divertido ver a mi hermano, como nunca lo habría visto.

Es así, como Takeru (Tk) Takaishi, el hermano de Matt, piensa de todos los presentes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocos días de vida... De seguro que mi "suegro" me mata. Reconozco que tendríamos que decírselo. Era consciente de ello, pero... es que da corte y pierdo la vida. Al parecer en mi familia, mi madre y mi hermano están de mi lado, pero mi padre me vino con el típico rollo que me esperaba. Y no me quedó más remedio que defender a Sora de que ella es distinta y yo no era como él. Pero eso no sería nada. Faltaba saber lo que opinaba la familia de Sora sobre mí. Yo sé que ella me quiera y que estaría dispuesta a dejarlo todo con tal de estar conmigo, y yo haría lo mismo. La quiero mucho. Nunca encontraré a una chica que me conozca tan bien como ella y que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Así que como dijo mi madre, me esforzaré en caerle bien a mis futuros suegros y cambiar, aunque me cueste. Pero lo haré porque la quiero de verdad.

Es así como Yamato (Matt) Ishida, el asustado, piensa de todos los presentes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya sabía que mi padre armaría el escándalo de que Matt no es lo indicado para mí y todo eso. Pero lo que me sorprendió es que dijese que Joe sí. Ni de broma. Joe de lo único que está enamorado es de sus estudios, y Matt por lo menos se preocupa por mí y me atiende. Mi madre se sintió al principio decepcionada por no contárselo, pero como yo conocía lo que pensaban antes de él, es por eso que decidí ocultárselo. Sin embargo, no sé que pensará la familia de Matt sobre mí. Solo sé que Tk me adora y lo aprueba encantado de la vida. En realidad tengo miedo de lo que opinen, sobre todo el padre de Matt. Pero no podemos callárnoslo por más tiempo, sino sería peor. Así que no debo pensar cosas negativas, de seguro que cuando todos se conozcan en otro plan y nos vean a Matt y a mí totalmente enamorados, reconsiderarán lo que dijeron.

Es así, como Sora Takenouchi, la optimista, piensa de todos los presentes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿qué... qué... qué…¡ESTÁS LOCA! –exclamó Yamato con los ojos abiertos.

-escucha, -le dijo su novia tranquilamente- ya lo saben. Pues¿qué tiene de malo ir todos juntos a comer?

-tiene de malo porque tu padre podría ir a la cárcel. En un restaurante hay muchos testigos y verían como me mata. –contestándole cada vez más atemorizado- ¿Es que quieres quedarte huérfana de padre?

-estás un poco pesadito con eso. –dijo un poco harta de esa actitud suya tan estúpida e inmadura- alguna vez tendrás que conocerle siendo novio mío. No puedes huir de él.

-eso es lo malo. –en un murmullo

-escúchame, se lo comuniqué a mi madre y le parece bien. Además, ella está de nuestro lado como la tuya y también tu hermano. Solo nuestros padres están en contra, pero démosles tiempo para que lo asimilen¿vale Yama? -con cariño y suavidad mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza. Él desvía la mirada de ella y asiente estando de acuerdo con lo que le decía- solo te pido una cosa... Cuando tengamos hijos, sobre todo si es una niña, no te comportes como ellos.

Él la mira entre una mezcla de sorpresa y sonrojo por pensar un futuro tan lejano.

-mejor prevenir antes de tiempo¿no? -con una sonrisa burlona

-muy graciosa. -sarcásticamente

-no en serio Matt, -poniéndose seria- ¿me lo prometes?

-claro que te lo prometo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Esa puntualidad

**Capítulo 3:** _"Esa puntualidad..."_

Y unos días después, un sábado concretamente:

-no puedo creer que me hayáis hecho venir a mí también. –empezó el padre de Matt muy molesto mientras conducía el coche- Ya dije que no quiero saber nada de esto... –por el retrovisor se fija en su hijo mayor que estaba con la cabeza gacha algo culpable y a su lado su otro hijo revisando algo concentradamente. Ajustó el espejo para ver que era exactamente lo que revisaba (N.A: cosa que está prohibido hacer sobre la marcha) y se queda perplejo- Tk¿qué haces con esa cámara?

-pues verás papá, Tai y los demás quisieron ver esta divertida escena. Por eso me pidieron que lo grabase.

-pues menudos amigos. –en un murmullo algo fastidiado.

-oye Matt¿por qué no te quitas ese ridículo casco? No estás muy presentable con él, que digamos. –dijo su madre muy molesta viéndole con un casco, que si no fuera por eso, estaría muy bien arreglado.

-sí anda mamá. ¿Y ponerme a un blanco más fácil? Ya me llegó que tuviera que arreglarme y la humillación de la dichosa vecina amiguita tuya... ¡TK DEJA DE ENFOCARME DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! –observando como a su lado su hermano le enfocaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

-pero si eres el prota... –riéndose.

-¿QUIERES DEJARLO YA! –ya al borde de la paciencia

-Matt... Tk... –les advirtió su madre para que lo dejaran.

-es que tengo ganas de ver como logras salvar a tu doncella del tirano de tu "suegro". -riéndose con ganas

Aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso y la paciencia de Matt llegó a un límite por lo que levantó la mano.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras, en el restaurante, se encontraban una pareja con su hija estando nerviosa, y el padre que no le ayudaba mucho, pues miraba de vez en cuando su reloj algo impaciente.

-y aún por encima no es puntual. –dando toquecitos con la punta del pié todo furioso- Si las cosas fueran con Joe ya estaríamos con los entremeses. O quizás con el primer plato. Y lo que es más, seguro que no tendrá modales a la hora de comportarse en la mesa. Sora, de veras que me has decepcionado a la hora de escoger novio.

Sora bajó la cabeza algo deprimida por los comentarios de su padre. Intuía que no iba a salir tan bien como pensaba. Rezaba porque Matt diera lo mejor de sí mismo.

-pero¿quieres no solo calmarte sino callarte? –dijo ya harta Kurumi, la madre de Sora- A lo mejor hay algo que los retrasó. Y ya sabes que tienen que ir a buscar a la madre y al hermano. Y Sora, -viéndola en ese estado- tranquila, no te preocupes. -calmándola con dulzura.

-¿qué dices mamá? Estoy tranquila. -con una sonrisa muy amplia "mentira"- solo dime¿estoy suficientemente presentable? –apartándose un poco de ella para que la viera.

-claro hija. Estás guapísima. Verdad que sí, "cariño" –resaltando a medida que lo miraba duramente para que estuviera de acuerdo

-sí... -suspirando pesadamente mirando para otro lado. Pero en su interior pensaba en lo desilusionado de que ella se arreglara tanto para Ishida que para Kido como tanto deseaba.

-oye papá, por favor te lo pido, -mirándole con ruego- no intentes hacer que Matt quede mal en público. Estará muy nervioso y querrá que veas su auténtico yo. Que no es como piensas. Por favor, dale una oportunidad de conocerle mejor.

El padre miró a su hija de cómo le imploraba tanto por su chico. Si tenía una debilidad Haruhiko era que obedecía todo lo que su única hija le pedía.

-lo intentaré, -dijo con pesadez- pero no te prometo nada. –añadió de inmediato.

-entiendo. Voy un momento al lavabo. -para calmarse los nervios, de lo contrario la volvería loca.

Cuando el matrimonio Takenouchi quedó solo.

-no entiendo como puedes apoyarla. –dijo Haruhiko a su mujer algo indignado.

-es mi hija. Y tú eres su padre. Ella fue quien ideó lo de conocerle y a su familia sabiendo lo que pasaría. Así que procura no montar una escena, y sobre todo no menciones a Joe porque estás siendo pesado desde que Sora te contó que salía con Matt. -muy harta de su actitud de padre sobre protector.

-es que no quiero que sufra.

-del sufrimiento también se vive y te hace madurar¿no? Y dudo que Matt sea el tipo de chico que haga sufrir a una chica. Y además, Sora ya es lo suficientemente mayorcita como para saber lo que hace. Así que te vas a comportar por las buenas o dormirás esta noche en el sofá. -toda firme, haciéndole callar definitivamente.

Mientras en el servicio, Sora se lavaba las manos y se miró al espejo donde se reflejaba la tristeza y la preocupación en su cara.

-"Sora¿qué has hecho contigo¿Dónde está aquella chica segura de sí misma¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Te declaraste a Matt y él te aceptó, su hermano también te quiere, es más, te quiere y te adora como si fueras una hermana para él, su madre está de vuestra parte¿acaso tienes miedo de su padre? La verdad..."- ¡NO! -niega con la cabeza bruscamente- no ocurrirá nada. Debo estar tranquila por él.

Y antes de salir se arregló aquel conjunto de chaqueta roja, abierta por delante a juego con la falda volteada ni larga ni corta del mismo color que la chaqueta. Y también se estiró la camiseta rosa que le llegaba un poco más abajo de su cintura.

Aquel traje lo había comprado para la ocasión con la ayuda de Mimi y las otras chicas. De no ser por ellas, estaría indecisa sobre que ropa llevar cuando se presentara ante sus futuros "suegros".

Respiró hondo y finalmente salió del baño y pensando en lo suyo, chocó cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Un encuentro muy tenso

Capítulo 4: _"Un encuentro muy tenso"_

Sora al salir del baño, pensando en lo suyo, chocó cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien:

-oh... perdón... -disculpándose de inmediato con esa persona, fijó su mirada para ver con quien había tropezado y se quedó de piedra- ¡Matt! ho... hola... –nerviosa, ruborizándose al instante

-ho... ho... hola –estando igual que ella o peor.

-ho... hola... -imitándoles con burlería y con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Tk... –amenazándole, enseñándole ya el puño preparado.

-oye Tk¿qué te ha pasado¿Por qué tienes ese chichón en la cabeza?

-ah... –tocándoselo a medida que recordaba con desagrado como le había aparecido- mi hermano que me ha pegado...

Sora miró a Matt con reproche a lo que Matt se asustó.

-"ya está, si no es el padre es ella con su cariño hacia mi hermano. El muy cabrón, seguro que se lo dijo como venganza. Ay mamá, pero como me mira. Esta me mata con su mirada como la mirada de cualquier musa. Gabumon¿dónde estás cuando te necesito de veras?"- se lo tenía merecido... –defendiéndose- no paraba de enfocarme con la dichosa cámara que ya te contaré los buenos amigos que tenemos...

Sora no entendía nada. Estaba totalmente confusa. Miró al pequeño donde se preparaba para grabar todo en vídeo.

-bueno, olvidemos eso... –dijo Natsuko apareciendo haciendo que la confiara de la pelirroja cayera por los suelos, sobre todo ante la mirada del padre- hola Sora hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos... -con toda dulzura

Sora estaba totalmente enderezada, había olvidado que allí estaban los padres de Matt, de su novio.

-eh... sí, es verdad... -toda nerviosa "Biyomon como me gustaría que estuvieras. Tengo tanto miedo"- me alegro de verla señora Takaishi. –con una sonrisa fingida, ocultando el nerviosismo que sentía- Perdone mi educación de no saludarla antes...

-llámame Natsuko. Y tutéanos que ahora somos más que conocidos... -mirando con una sonrisa pícara a su hijo mayor, el cual se sonrojó al igual que su novio. Y Tk aguantando la risa ante esas palabras y enfocando los rostros avergonzados de su hermano y Sora.

-"bueno, podría a ver sobrado esa mirada¿no?... se ha pasado un poco también... y mi padre que ni se inmuta ni se ha reído ni nada. Solo la mira con malos ojos. A ver ahora qué dirá... si dice algo, por supuesto. Además está más enfadado de lo habitual. Pero ya le advertí que no dijera nada que la ofendiera. Por favor que todo salga bien... y yo salgo vivo... su padre es que me va a matar..." mira a Tk con enfado donde enfocaba "y por el bien de Tk espero que deje de filmar de una puta vez, que me tiene hasta las putas narices..." pensó Matt matando él con la mirada.

-"vaya... ese comentario creo que fue sobrado... en fin, parece que con la madre me va ir mejor de lo que pensaba... sin embargo el padre me mira con un odio... me da mucho miedo y escalofríos... y eso que antes le caía muy bien... ¡Maldita sea! No soy capaz de calmar los nervios..." mira a Tk quedando alucinada "y éste niño... todo divertido grabándonos... ya se las haré pagar en su momento, y sé muy bien con quién"- esto... –empezó Sora recuperando la voz- mis padres están allá... ¿por qué no vamos con ellos? -con una sonrisa nerviosa

Y se aparta para que pasen los padres de Matt, pero nota como el señor Ishida le había mirado directamente a la cara con odio lo que hizo que bajase la cabeza llena de temor.

Cuando vio que Tk pasaba también, lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta impidiendo que siguiera andando para poder hablar asolas con él con una expresión de enfado. Matt se puso del otro lado impidiendo que huyera cruzándose de brazos como si fuera un matón.

-ahora vas a explicarme qué haces con esa cámara... –le ordenó Sora más bien

-¿con ésta dices? -enseñándosela sin ningún temor y todo divertido

-sí...

-¿no tengo derecho a un abogado antes de contestar? –mirando a la chica todavía con esa sonrisa para alternar su vista a su hermano.

-Tk... –dijo Sora a punto de perder los nervios

-oye hermano¿le contesto? –mirándole.

-sí... -estando como su novia o peor

-pero, es que... ¿a qué es bonita? Me lo compró mi padre en una ocasión cuando le hice chantaje y hoy es la primera vez que la uso...

-Tk... –dijo Matt entre dientes levantando el puño

-vale, vale... no te alteres que sino te hace más viejo... por cierto, Sora-chan¿qué me habías preguntado?

Matt y Sora se cayeron sin poder evitarlo y estaban hasta las mismísimas.

-te había preguntado que qué hacías con esa cámara tuya... ¿no me digas que vas a grabar todo esto?

-pos sí... -contestando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿por qué razón? –exigió saber la pelirroja- ¿Es que tanto te divierte vernos a tu hermano y a mí en una situación tan delicada como esta donde tu padre me mira con malos ojos y mi padre matará a Matt?

Esas últimas palabras tomaron efecto en Matt que su expresión de enfado cambió radicalmente al miedo.

-ahora sí que me voy... -todo cagado de miedo.

-tú quieto ahí... –lanzándole una mirada dura- a ver Tk, responde...

-bueno, -dispuesto a confesar- reconozco que también lo hago por mera diversión y para mandarlo después a un concurso de humor de esos... pero principalmente lo hago por nuestros queridos amigos.

Matt se llevó una mano a la cabeza negando pesadamente. Él sabía la razón. la sabía desde hacía varios días, ya que su hermano le había contado el plan de grabarles.

-¿qué quieres decir con los otros? –preguntó Sora, sabiendo que no le gustaría mucho la respuesta.

-verás, como lógicamente ellos no pueden venir como yo, que soy de la familia, pues me pidieron que lo grabase para que lo vieran ellos. Pero lo mejor es que pagan entrada de cine. Y si la peli es buena que querrán una copia y me pagarán más. Mucho más. Ya sabes como cuando compras una peli después de estar en el cine. Y eso sí que da más ganancia.

-¿qué! –completamente alucinada

-eso... como me voy a forrar... -y se marcha con sus padres sonriendo.

Sora después de librarse del shock mira a Matt para que le explicara algo, aunque no sabía el que.

-a mí no me mires... me enteré hace unos días, pero no pensé que fuera en serio hasta que le vi hoy con la cámara...

-por eso le has pegado, no me digas más... vamos nosotros también... -con un suspiro de resignación siguiendo la dirección de Tk, pero nota como es retenida por la cintura y que ese alguien se apoyaba sobre ella- pero Matt... ¿qué...? ah... -sintiendo como la agarraba más firmemente pero con dulzura

-por cierto¿alguien te ha dicho que estás muy guapa? –en un susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse con una sonrisa y se voltea rodeándole con sus brazos su cuello.

-gracias... y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que... sí, ya me lo han dicho...

-es una pena... yo que quería ser el primero... -haciéndose la víctima

-entonces, quizás yo pueda ganar diciéndote que estás tú también muy guapo... -acariciándole aquel flequillo rebelde que caía por el lado derecho.

-muchas gracias...

Y era cierto. A pesar de la chaqueta negra de manga larga, la camisa blanca informal por fuera, como era su costumbre, y los pantalones negros, (por supuesto comprado para la ocasión con la ayuda de Tai y los chicos) le daba que esa vestimenta estaba hecha para él.

-¿sabes qué me apetece ahora mismo? -mirándola tiernamente

-creo que ya me hago una idea... –respondió la chica por él tocándole los labios adivinando sus intenciones.

-entonces¿puedo? Estaremos horas y ya sabes que no aguanto mucho...

-yo tampoco... pero ya sabes que no debes pedirme permiso... porque nunca me lo pides y siempre haces lo que te da la gana...

Matt sonrió más ampliamente y la cogió firmemente con la intención de besarla.

Ambos cerraron al mismo tiempo los ojos para que la sensación fuese mayor...

-y señores espectadores... -apareciendo un Tk con voz de documentalista filmándoles con la cámara y los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos sin poder besarse- Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi con la intención de besarse a pesar de que les podrán ver los padres... menudo valor les diste ¿eh Tai?

Matt y Sora le observaron enfadados y entonces se oyó un:

¡CRACK¡CROCK!

Los dos chicos muy a gusto y frustrados sin poder darse el beso deseado por culpa del menor, se dirigieron detrás de los padres del chico mientras Tk tenía dos chichones (al estilo Shin Chan) y se quejaba del dolor.

o.o.o.o.o

Y por fin estaban todos juntos reunidos y Matt y Sora, que antes estaban tranquilos ahora la palabra nerviosismo volvía a ellos, en especial al rubio mayor, ambos suplicando para sus adentros.

-"por favor señor que viva... Gabumon ven por si acaso"

-"por favor que todo salga bien... Biyomon ayúdame"

Es entonces cuando Sora después de que estuviese más tranquila le da un codazo a Matt para que les diga algo a sus padres. Éste se acerca a los padres de su novia, el cual la madre le sonreía cariñosamente, que hizo sentir algo calmado al joven. Miró al hombre de sus pesadillas, y la calma se esfumó por completo y de pronto se sintió muy pequeño y ellos unos gigantes. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y que no tenía voz, así que se aclaró y:

-encantado de conocerles señores Takenouchi... -con una voz que no parecía la suya y sonaba como de niña asustada.

Tk no podía contener la risa. Mientras que Sora llevaba una mano a la cabeza desesperada.

-"¿solo eso? Si sigue así no funcionará..." -pensó Takenouchi.

Tk por su lado, se enfoca a sí misma y en voz baja le dice a la cámara.

-como podéis ver, Matt está temblando como si fuera gelatina y nerviosíiiiiiiiiiiisimo. Chicos, esto promete. -del todo divertido

-veo que estás con muy buen aspecto... –dijo la madre con voz relajante que calmó nuevamente a Matt al instante que hasta sopló de alivio

-milagrosamente... –murmuró Haruhiko en voz baja.

Pero Matt lo escuchó. Veía que tendría buena relación con la madre, pero con el señor Takenouchi o como había dicho Tk, con el tirano de su "suegro", ni de coña. Y eso le deprimía.

-hola señores Takenouchi, -dijo Tk adelantándose como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿se acuerdan de mí?

-pues claro, -le contestó Kurumi- Sora también nos hablaba del hermano pequeño de Matt.

-para nuestra desgracia. –murmuró de nuevo el señor Takenouchi.

Y nuevamente Matt fue el único que lo escuchó.

-"no funcionará... le caigo igual o peor que la mierda"

-¿así que usted es la señora Takenouchi? Es la primera vez que nos hablamos. –dijo Natsuko estrechándole la mano amigablemente.

Matt y Sora se pusieron rígidos y llamaron a sus Digimons en silencio.

-sí, es verdad...

Y como todas las mujeres que se conocen (un poco machista esto, lo sé, pero también es la verdad) y están juntas empiezan a verdulear.

Por otra parte, Matt y Sora estaban más apartados de lo habitual, además Matt sentía la mirada asesina de su "suegro" sobre él, y Sora a su vez, sentía la mirada dura de su "suegro" sobre ella.

Ambos estaban cortados e intimidados. No se atrevían a levantar la vista del suelo por miedo a que les matasen con aquellas miradas. Y sin embargo, la señora Takaishi y la señora Takenouchi hablándose como si fueran íntimas amigas.

-las verduleras del mercado por un lado, los asesinos por otro, y los hijos, las pobres víctimas en su escondite... fíjense como los padres les matan con la mirada. ¿Rompo el hielo? -riéndose sin poder evitarlo ante el doble sentido de la frase.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

¿Qué decir que ya estuviera dicho? muchos ya sabéis lo que pasará hasta capítulo determinado. Por eso, a partir de ahora, estaré todas las tardes arreglando los fallos para subir los siguientes capítulos tanto de éste como del de matrimonio de inmediato.

Agradezco a los reviews a pesar de todo a: _Hillary, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Sorita DG1, Fogadramon y Alexeigirl._


	5. Errores que aterran

**Capítulo 5:** _"Errores que aterran"_

Las dos madres seguían hablando, de la moda, criticando a la famosa de turno que se había operado para hacerse una reforma, también intercambiando recetas o dando sugerencias culinarias... estaban tan a lo suyo que no se daban cuenta de cómo los dos hombres mataban a sus respectivos yerno/nuera y éstos muertos de miedo.

Y entonces, repentinamente un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó ante los dos padres y los dos jóvenes.

Y Matt quedó azorado con la cabeza gacha de la vergüenza y se maldijo por parecer Tai y que sus tripas sonasen en el "mejor" momento.

Ahora sin duda, su queridísimo suegro ya tenía una mala versión de él. De un chico completamente maleducado y glotón.

Sora por su parte no pudo evitar con una risa se escapara de sus labios. Nunca antes le había pasado eso a Yamato y era verlo para creerlo.

Sintió una mirada asesina sobre ella y levantó la cabeza viendo al padre de Matt con los ojos traspasándole la piel.

Entonces supo que había hecho mal al reírse de su hijo y seguramente pensaba que ella dejaba siempre en evidencia a su hijo.

Mientras, el padre de Sora, Haruhiko se decepcionaba ante el chico que tenía enfrente. Un completo maleducado, es lo que pensaba. En su interior pensaba que Joe no haría esa clase de cosas. Que sabría comportarse frente a los demás. Formal y con la vista enfrente y hablando con él.

Definitivamente que Matt llegara a ser parte de su familia no le gustaba en absoluto.

Y el padre de Matt, mirando con peores ojos a aquella chica por querer reírse de su hijo. Del hijo que crió y que le enseñó que las mujeres no son de fiar. Que el amor no existe. Que ellas llegado a un tiempo se tornan egoístas, hasta llegar al punto de quitarte a tu propio hijo.

Tk en un plano aparte, enfocando todo y riéndose por el bochorno rato de su hermano y la expresión de su padre frente a Sora.

o.o.o.o.o

-perdonen, -presentándose un camarero algo apurado por tener a sus clientes de cháchara como si estuvieran en su propia casa- pero¿van a tomar los entremeses?

-oh por supuesto. ¿No Natsuko? –le preguntó Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-claro Kurumi. –respondiéndole igualmente

Bueno, entre las dos madres parecía que habían hechos buenas migas como Matt y Sora pensaron, pero le asombraron que ya se tutearan y de esa forma. Y sobre todo, que al sentarse siguiesen hablando y ahora que el tema de conversación se había tornado casi más íntimo y era sobre sus familias, la cantidad de sobrinos que tenían, que si el primo tenía un defecto y criticarlo...

Y sin quererlo se sentaron de esta manera. En una fila Masaharu, Natsuko, Kurumi y Haruhiko y en la otra, Matt, Tk y Sora. A la joven pareja les daba tanto corte y miedo ponerse juntos que se habían sentado en los bordes a propósito haciendo que Tk se pusieran en medio, y para desgracia suya eso hacía que el pequeño rubio enfocase mejor las cosas.

-¡Yamato! –llamó el padre de Sora con voz que asustó el joven que casi saltó de la silla.

-sí señor... –respondió aterrado como si él fuese un despiadado superior frente un novato asustado que sería él.

-en mis tiempos los hombres ayudaban a sentarse a las damas. -comentando con tono frío.

-lo... lo... lo siento señor... -rojo de vergüenza y con la cabeza gacha. La verdad es que lo hubiera hecho encantado, pero los nervios y el miedo hizo que se enredase todo en su cabeza olvidándose de todo.

Kurumi enfadada por reprochar al joven por una tontería le dio un codazo nada suave la verdad.

-¡ay¿Qué? -sin entender a que venía aquello. Su mujer solo giró la cabeza indignada.

Sora miró a su novio con pena. Ella sentía mucho más que nadie ese comentario de su padre y en parte eso hacía que se sintiese culpable.

Y Tk en solitario riéndose en silencio. Se enfocó a sí mismo y comentando en todo lo bajo posible.

-segundo error de mi hermano... no ayudar a que Sora se sentase... repasemos el primero. Que las tripas de mi hermano sonaran en el peor momento. Si hasta la camarera que pasó se marchó riendo...

No pudo evitarlo. Tk comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Tenía pensado picarle con eso durante una buena temporada.

Después de tomar los entremeses y que eligiesen cada uno lo que querían tomar, tocó el turno de que Sora lo pasara fatal.

-Sora, Matt me ha dicho que practicas tenis. –le comentó Natsuko impresionada.

-¿eh? Oh sí... -no queriendo decir nada más para no meter la pata. No quería pasar un mal rato.

-también me ha comentado que eres muy buena.

-oh... gracias... –contestó algo halagada y con un ligero carmín sobre sus mejillas.

Matt en su sitio sonrió con orgullo. Su padre debería callarse de todo lo que le había dicho de Sora, ya que indudablemente era una chica no solo bella, sino inteligente y buena deportista.

-eso es gracias al fútbol que practicó... –agregó Tk.

-¿en serio practicaste fútbol? –impresionada.

-así es. –respondiendo Kurumi por su hija- Iba todos los días al entrenamiento donde entrenaba Taichi.

-vaya... –totalmente impresionada- eso demuestra que tienes valor y que no te importa lo que los demás te digan por practicar un deporte que supuestamente es de chicos, como dicen algunos...

Matt no podía sentirse más que orgulloso por aquellas palabras que su madre le decía a "su" chica, mientras que Sora se sentía sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

-si es de chicos... –afirmó Hiroaki todo indiferente rompiendo aquel mágico y precioso momento- lo que yo no entiendo es como no tiene vergüenza de hacer lo mismo que los chicos. Vestir pantalones, jugar al fútbol con chicos... -soltando una mueca.

Eso a Matt le molestó profundamente y por dentro contó hasta diez para no montar un escándalo.

Sora por su parte, estaba ahora roja pero de vergüenza. Eso era cierto. Ella había sido la única chica en el equipo de fútbol y hacía todo lo que los chicos hacían. Pero desde hacía tiempo ya no lo hacía. Ahora se había convertido en toda una jovencita para impresionar a su hijo mayor que desde hace tanto tiempo le llamaba la atención. Le quería tanto... pero saber que el padre la viese como un chico la deprimía toda. Pensó que quizás él solo la había visto como un chico en todo el tiempo que la conocía y por eso era la "única" chica que le caía bien... hasta hacía unos meses.

Entonces Natsuko Takaishi le dio un codazo a su ex.

-¡ay¿Qué? –preguntó su ex sobándose el codo confuso de esa acción.

Tk en su papel como siempre.

-¡atentos!... ¡que la bomba no caiga...! después de tanto tiempo mi padre ha vuelto hablar... y con un comentario machista... pobre Sora... desde luego cuando yo tenga novia y tenga que presentarla... mi padre nunca, fuera...

Y durante un buen rato estuvieron callados salvo las dos madres que ahora se dedicaban al parloteo sobre las rebajas y la última ropa que se habían comprado, aburriendo a más que a uno por esos temas. Pero nadie se iba a imaginar que ese tema tendría otro bochorno rato por parte de alguien.

¿Matt o Sora¿Quién de los dos chicos que tenía la cabeza gacha de vergüenza pasaría por un comentario de su "suegro"?

o.o.o.o.o

-eh Sora...

-sí, mamá... –que no quería despegar su vista de donde tan bien estaba.

-Natsuko me decía que estabas muy guapa con ese traje.

-sí, estás preciosa. –agregó Natsuko.

-ah, gracias... –contestó Sora totalmente colorada.

-quizás en realidad hoy solo puso el disfraz de chica. –comentó Hiroaki con voz neutra- Y además estoy seguro que detrás de ese aspecto será como las demás mujeres. Unas hipócritas.

-amén. –respondió Tk en bajo y divertido.

Con las palabras del hombre Sora se sintió totalmente ofendida. La estaba insultando técnicamente.

Haruhiko iba a decir algo para defender a su hija, pero...

-oye papá¿me he metido yo contigo? –dijo Matt exaltado y ya sin querer contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Aquello le había reventado totalmente. Podía soportar sus comentarios machistas, pero que la insultara de esa forma, eso no lo consentía- ¿quieres dejarla en paz de una vez? Y si vas hacer comentarios personales machistas hacia ella guárdatelos para ti.

-menudo hijo tan maleducado. –murmuró Haruhiko en voz alta sin agradecer que protegiese a su hija- No sabe comportarse y aún por encima le contesta al padre, ordena sobre él... esta clase de juventud son de los peores...

Ahora le tocó a Matt quedarse ofendido e incrédulo. Había defendido a su hija y aún por encima le reprocha otra cosa, solo por orgullo. Por no querer ayudarle.

-papá... por favor... –pidió Sora con una mirada suplicante haciendo que no dijera ninguna pertinencia más a Matt.

-esto está que arde... –dijo Tk entusiasmado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Notas y más notas

Capítulo 6: _"Notas y más notas"_

Todos estaban en completo silencio, ni siquiera las madres hablaban, solo se oía los susurros de las mesas vecinas que se encontraban ajenas a lo que hace rato había pasado.

El rubio adolescente comenzaba a reconsiderar aquello como un terrible error. Pero decírselo a su novia, eso era de locos. Ella había sido la más entusiasta con la idea y no quería romperle el corazón.

Disimuladamente, la miró de reojo donde al parecer estaba totalmente abatida. Verla así no le gustaba.

Como le hubiera gustado tener el valor de su mejor amigo para poder encararse con su suegro y pedirle como todo un hombre dos simples palabras, como "lo siento" y volver a empezar todo de nuevo. Si fuera el chico de gafas que su suegro quería como yerno lo haría de inmediato.

Lo reconocía, Joe era todo un caballero y lo que le ponía celoso era que estaba por su novia. Veía que en ocasiones se ponía "demasiado" amable con ella, y ella por supuesto lo tomaba como una muestra de amistad, nada más. Pero a él, le reventaba y sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirle como se sentía cuando la miraba o estaban juntos. Era todo un tímido en mostrar esa clase de sentimientos.

Si hasta antes de haber salido con Sora, cuando estaba enamorado de ella en secreto, se cortaba. Algo que nunca le había pasado con ninguna chica. Ella le había tocado tan fondo en el alma.

Recordaba que incluso al principio de relación, cuando salían juntos se comportaba de manera tímida y apenas le mostraba cariño y ternura. Y no era que no quisiera, era que le faltaba valor para poder hacerlo. Pero ella había sido paciente y comprensiva. Ella le daba ese cariño que no había y poco a poco él fue venciendo su timidez y vergüenza el día que la besó por primera vez.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro seguido de un leve sonrojo. Como recordaba aquella noche bajo las estrellas del mundo digital. Él y ella, solos. Besándose, acariciándose...

-hermano¿por qué estás rojo? –preguntó el menor, casi inocentemente.

El pobre Matt se atragantó con la comida que tenía en la boca en esos momentos y tuvo un pequeño ataque de tos. Se había olvidado completamente de que no estaba solo, y que aún por encima su "suegro" estaba entre los presentes.

-nada hombre... nada... solo que estoy acalorado... sí, eso... –respondiendo algo nervioso.

Y nerviosamente empezó a abanicarse con la mano dando así como afirmación a su mentira. Dirigió una mirada al padre de su novia y pudo leer claramente en su mente como si fuera un libro abierto lo que pensaba de él, "sí, ya... pensando cosas eróticas como todo un muchacho rebelde que es..."

Hasta Matt podía jurar que eso no solo lo había pensado Haruhiko, sino que lo había dicho en alto, ya que Sora estaba algo roja.

¿Por qué los padres tenían que ir al revés? Desde luego él no iba a serlo el día de mañana si tuviera una hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV'S MATT

¿Una hija? Wow! Si tuviera una hija, la madre me imagino que sería Sora... además que para que los niños se hagan se necesita... ah no Matt, no pienses en esas cosas no vaya ser que el viejo de tu suegro diga otro comentario sobre ti... pero es que... ¡VAYA! Ahora no puedo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Un hijo. La verdad es que me gustaría tener muchos... claro siempre que Sora esté de acuerdo... además que Matt hay que tener una buena bolsa para poder llevar el pan para tu familia... ¿familia? Wow! En mi vida pensé yo que iba a formar una familia... pensé que para mí era algo imposible... está claro que Sora ha abierto muchas puertas en mí...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los que estaban en la mesa, observaban a Matt un poco raros y otros que avergonzados ya que a medida de que pensaba eso, cambiaba expresiones de felicidad a incrédulo como si estuviera loco.

-hermano¿te pasa algo? –preguntó ahora el pequeño preocupado pensando en si debería llamar o no al loquero como le había dicho un día su amigo Daisuke.

-¿eh¿Qué? –preguntó sonando algo estúpido.

Sora sin poder evitarlo soltó una risa por ese comportamiento tan infantil nunca visto pero divertido en alguien como él.

Matt no sabía que era lo que pasaba y que incluso sus padres estuvieran colorados de la vergüenza, pero no le importaba, porque su novia había sonreído y ya no estaba triste.

El primer plato que a pesar de que era el más ligero por fin se había acabado y ahora se encontraban a la espera del siguiente. Sora aprovechó ese momento para coger algo de su bolso. Era totalmente incómodo ese silencio que aún se encontraba presente, y en momentos como ese, siempre le gustaba estar al lado de Yama o que la reconfortara, pero eso ahora era totalmente imposible.

Sin que nadie se enterara escribió algo en un papel, lo dobló en cuatro disimuladamente. Miró a Matt para poder dárselo pero estaba con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué podía hacer¿Cómo pasársela? A pesar de que solo Tk estaba en medio había una gran distancia para poder entregársela por detrás de la silla del pequeño. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero tocó disimuladamente el hombro del pequeño rubio y sin decir palabra le dio el pequeño papelito y le hizo señas de que se lo pasara a su hermano.

Tk tras una pausa y hacer algo que Sora no vio bien le pasó la nota a su hermano. Notó como Matt se molestaba un poco y finalmente leyó aquella nota.

_"Tenías razón. Esto no ha sido buena idea. Por favor perdóname... lo siento mucho... todo lo que te pasa es culpa mía"_

Matt se quedó sin palabras, la miró de inmediato donde tenía una expresión un tanto inexpresiva. Él no quería que se sintiera mal, y mucho menos por su culpa. Así que...

Un corto tiempo después, Sora notó que le tocaban el hombro se volteó donde era Tk otra vez sonriendo y se fijó en que Matt seguía molesto. No le dio importancia. Recogió lo que Tk le daba donde era otra nota pero por parte de Matt.

"Alguna vez tendría que ser. Que sea más tarde o más temprano no cambiaría nada" 

Con esas palabras Sora se sintió algo mejor, de alguna manera. No pudo evitar mandarle otra nota.

Así que por medio de Tk le mandó otra nota, la cual notó nuevamente que Matt se molestaba.

_"Gracias Matt, ya me siento mejor... siempre haces que me sienta bien... aunque el ambiente está tenso"_

A Matt gracias a esa nota se sintió un poco mejor y olvidó por unos instantes la molestia que sentía. Como ella, no pudo evitar contestarle a esa nota. Le agradaba tanto charlar con ella, aunque fuera por medio de notas.

Matt se la pasó a su pequeño hermano y adicionalmente una mirada asesina para que no hiciera lo que iba haciendo desde la primera nota. A lo que el pequeño Takeru respondió con una sonrisita inocente de "vale". Pero tan pronto como su hermano giró la cabeza, Tk aprovechó ese momento y luego se la pasó a su futura cuñada.

Sora por su parte, no entendía lo que pasaba entre los dos hermanos, supuso que serían cosas suyas.

_"No te preocupes. Tú misma dijiste que tarde o temprano tu padre me aceptará. Y yo confío en tu palabra"_

No pudo evitar que la alegría rondase por todo su ser. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Si por ella fuera, correría hacia donde estaba y le abrazaría con fuerza como si fuera una de sus admiradoras y sabía que a él no le importaba. Siendo ella le daba igual... sin embargo, no podía hacer eso. Sus padres estaban allí. Entonces, si no podía demostrarle físicamente lo que había significado para ella esas palabras, lo haría verbalmente. Con palabras escritas.

Así que volvió a pasar otra nota a Matt por medio de Tk.

Sora quería saber como se tomaba aquello su novio, pero vio que Tk se reía por lo bajo y Matt algo colorado por lo que ella le había escrito, vio que le había dado sin que nadie se enterara un capón. Sora se asombró, pero ella quería ver como reaccionaba a dos palabras que había puesto y que significaban mucho.

_"Te amo"_

Vio que Matt le contestaba a esa nota y que se la pasaba pero esta vez por el aire que la chica cogió de milagro y sin entender de que porque se la había dado así.

Al leerlo comprendió el porque.

_"Perdona que tenga que darte así la nota, pero el inepto de mi hermanito llevaba todo el tiempo filmando el contenido de las notas... y lo último me dejó algo avergonzado, pero muy contento... yo también te amo Sora, mi amor, mi dulce cielo... nunca lo dudes"_

A la portadora del amor le faltó poco para gritar de alegría. Le miró con una terneza increíble, lo mismo que él que la miraba con una sonrisa llena de afecto. El amor entre ellos se respiraba en el aire. Por lo menos, eso pasó por la mente del joven Takaishi y vio que el capítulo de las notas había finalizado con unas sencillas palabras pero hermosas como "te amo".

Quizás debería de dejar de picar a su pobre hermano y comportarse como todo un hombre para que en un futuro le diese consejos de cómo cortejar a su querido amor, a su querida luz.

Miró la cámara y fue acercando su dedo al stop, pero...

o.o.o.o.o

Flash back:

-escucha Tk, -decía Tai muy serio- si consigues un vídeo de la presentación entre los padres de Matt y Sora, te daré el dinero que quieras... y si es de buena calidad y lo enfocas perfectamente te compró la peli y haré que mi hermana te prefiera más a ti que a Davis...

-pero Tai, eso es... –algo impresionado de que Tai diese todo por algo tan trivial.

-¿lo tomas o lo dejas? –preguntó todo cortante- de todas maneras, sé de otra persona que me podría hacer ese trabajo. –desde luego no quería perderse ese momento por nada en el mundo.

o.o.o.o.o

Estaba mal lo que hacía, lo admitía, pero al mismo tiempo le era divertido. Sonrió maliciosamente. Seguiría con lo que Taichi le había pedido pero más por el dinero que por la oferta de que Kari le prefiriese más a él que a Davis. Eso ya se lo ganaría por sí solo. Así que dejó que la cámara siguiera funcionando.

Es entonces cuando al recordar a Taichi le había dicho algo más aquel día. Más bien le había dado algo... y luego de improvisto había llegado Mimi y también...

-¡ai va! Que cabeza la mía... –dijo el pequeño llevándose una mano a la cabeza- hermano, Sora se me olvidó de daros algo... una nota para ti de Taichi, -entregándosela- y otra para ti de parte de Mimi... –dándole a Sora un papelito color rosa.

Matt y Sora desdoblaron aquello que les daba el pequeño dueño de la esperanza y leyeron lo que sus mejores amigos le habían escrito.

-----------

_"¿Qué tal amigo? Me gustaría estar ahí para ver como te la montas con tus futuros suegros. Bromas aparte, tú tranquilo y con calma, que así es como eres tú. Ten mi valor, no dejes que te intimiden que sino volvemos a las andadas Yamato. Porque recuerda siempre esto, con tu espíritu conseguiste un montón de amigos que te aprecian como yo._

_Gánate su amistad y recuérdalo... ¡pobre de ti como te acobardes! Y muéstrate confiado como siempre._

_Tu mejor amigo, Taichi_ PD: dile a Tk que filme todo, todo, todo" 

-----------

_"Hola friend¿Cómo te sientes al ser presentada a tu nueva familia? No te asustes que nos conocemos. Muéstrate natural, alegre, con un gran corazón como siempre has sido. Demuestra que eres una chica diferente a las demás y que eres la chica perfecta para Matt. Todas nosotras te apoyamos, y no queremos verte con una cara amargada. De hecho, no estoy dispuesta a que me digas que no les caíste bien a tus suegros, porque entonces es que no eres la Sora de siempre. Porque la Sora de siempre gana cariño en los demás¿y por qué? Porque en el fondo de tu corazón tú también tienes esa inocencia que encandila a cualquiera. Yo te doy parte de la mía para que tengas más confianza._

_Bye best friend, from Mimi_ _PD: que Tk no pierda nada, si es que quiere moneys"_

-----------

Una gota surcó por las cabezas de los dos protagonistas. Les apoyaban y al final se divertían a su costa.

-menudos amigos... –dijo Matt moviendo la cabeza negativamente con un suspiro.

-no sé lo que te dirá Tai, pero Mimi...

-¿qué dicen? –preguntó Tk con la boca llena del segundo plato que había llegado hacía unos momentos.

-que lo filmes todo, todo, todo... -respondió Matt.

-que no pierdas nada, si es que quieres como diría Mimi en su lenguaje cool, "moneys".

-entonces si ya tengo vuestro permiso... –dijo el pequeño posando sobre la mesa el cubierto y cogiendo su cámara digital- "pos" sigo... –enfocando como los dos respiraban cansadamente.

Menos mal que aquel momento se estaba acabando, y la verdad es que no terminaría bien, pero era cuestión de ir yendo poco a poco... si no fuera en esa comida, sería en otro momento.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Un ambiente familiar

**Capítulo 7:** _"Un ambiente familiar"_

El ambiente volvía a ser el que era antes o incluso más relajante. Las dos madres volvían hablar aunque con evasivas, no como antes que hablaban sin parar sobre moda entre otras cosas.

Por otra parte, Tk seguía con sus bromas hacia la parejita que ya estaban resignados a todo aquello. Sabían que iría a terminar mal. Así que solo había una manera para que hubiera un final feliz y era hablar cada uno con sus padres por separado para ablandarles y que lo aceptaran. Pero, lo que tenían claro, era que nunca, nunca, **"nunca"**, ni en un futuro tanto próximo como lejano los volverían a juntar como ahora.

Los dos padres nunca cambiarían su forma de pensar, aunque tuvieran sesenta años.

o.o.o.o.o

-oye hermano¿a qué no te has enterado de lo nuevo? –preguntó Tk normalmente, olvidándose de todo y que delante estaban sus padres.

Tanto Matt como Sora vieron que había apagado la cámara digital, lo que les sorprendió. Ya que en todo el día llevaba con ella toda encendida.

-oye Tk¿estás bien? mira que le has dado al Stop... –comentó graciosamente- que te puedes perder algo...

-y luego Mimi ya no te dará sus "moneys"... –siguió Sora el juego de su novio incomodando al pequeño.

-que sí, ya lo sé... –algo ofendido- pero lo que te voy a contar no tiene nada que ver con lo vuestro...

-pero que listillo eres... –decía Matt sarcásticamente- ya me parecía a mí... aunque claro que si la peli se desvía, lógico que hagas descansos –el pequeño Tk le miró algo enojado- vale, vale, vale, paro... a ver¿de qué se trata?

-pues verás... –algo cohibido- resulta que Dai tiene novia, por lo tanto ha dejado a Hikari en paz...

-¡alabado sea Dios! –exclamó el rubio impresionado atrayendo la atención de los adultos que les miraron curiosos- eso es verlo para creerlo...

-ya... –siguió Tk aún avergonzado- a todos nos cogió por sorpresa... y más al descubrir quien era la chica...

-¿en serio¿Y quién es la afortunada? –preguntó Sora tranquilamente.

-una chica muy paciente... –comentó Matt en su sitio- o quizás es casi una chica de igual carácter que él...

-pues la verdad, es todo lo contrario... –contestó Tk- es una chica algo tímida e insegura, pero encantadora...

-¿una chica tímida e insegura? –meditó Sora intentando de descubrir quien era- pues la verdad... ahora no caigo quien puede ser... y si dices que la conocemos...

-¿recuerdas a Noriko? –le preguntó el menor- aquella jovencita que había sido la primera en la que su semilla floreció...

-¿ella! –exclamó Matt incrédulo levantándose de su asiento- ¿me estás haciendo creer que Noriko, aquella niña, es novia de Dai¿De veras me quieres hacer creer que sale con un chico que es un pesa...?

-Matt... –le cortó Sora, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-ah... –recordó Matt serenándose y sentándose- bueno... entonces, así que... eso...

-oye Takeru... dinos la verdad... ¿acaso con lo que nos has dicho, pretendes dar un segundo mensaje?

-¿a qué te refieres Sora-chan?

Sora miró a Matt con una sonrisa extraña el cual este asintió.

-me refiero... a que... –empezó mientras Tk bebía tranquilamente- si pretendes dar un mensaje de alivio hacia ti mismo...

-Sora, no te entiendo... ¿qué quieres decir? –dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

-a lo que Sora se refiere hermanito, es que como Dai ya no persigue a Kari, pues tú debes estar más tranquilo de ya no tener un rival...

-pero... ¿qué dices! –mirándole completamente rojo- no es eso...

-pues hermanito, recuerdo como te molestabas y divertías haciéndole rabiar al pobre Dai cuando Hikari estaba contigo o te apoyaba en tus decisiones.

-eso... eso... –buscando una respuesta- no se trata de eso... además Hikari es mi mejor amiga... y me molestaba que Davis estuviese siempre encima de ella y que no la dejara respirar...

-yo nunca he visto que Kari se molestara... –dijo Sora.

-y en todo caso, si así fuera, buscaría la protección de Taichi como hace siempre... –acotó Matt.

-no me hables de eso hermano... –algo enfadado- la verdad que en ese aspecto odio a Taichi... siempre era Tai el que tendría que protegerla... ¿y que pasa conmigo?

-o sea, que te gustaría ser tú el que la protejas¿no? –preguntó Sora.

-creo que eso tiene sentido... –asintiendo Matt para sí mismo- ahora comprendo porque hace cuatro años, cuando Kari se nos unió, no querías de mi protección y buscaste la independencia... era para impresionarla...

-¿eh? –estando el pequeño colorado.

-estabas ya enamorado de ella... –afirmó Sora haciendo sonrojar más al pequeño- que tierno...

-esto... –sin saber que decir ya. Le incomodaba hablar sobre ese tema y sobre todo con sus padres delante, el cual su madre sonreía y su padre se encontraba algo decepcionado- ¿dónde están Gabu y Biyo?

Los dos adolescentes sonríen ante tal cambio de tema.

-están en el Mundo Digimon. –aclaró Yamato- Al parecer quisieron quedarse una temporada allí para echar una mano en las nuevas construcciones y proyectos, aunque claro, después por las noches se reúnen con nosotros donde nos cuentan las nuevas casas y demás. Mañana iré a echar un vistazo y de paso a echar un cable. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Si mal no me equivoco, Patamon también está ayudando.

-por supuesto... –contestó el portador de la esperanza todo ilusionado- ya sabes que me gusta estar con mi querido hermano predilecto...

-como que solo tienes uno... –guiñándole el ojo para finalmente reírse alegremente.

Haruhiko vio eso y suspiró con fuerza. Era buen chico, lo reconocía. Quería mucho a su hermano y por lo que había oído por parte de los señores Yagami que comentaban que el mejor amigo de su hijo, no era como aparentaba ser. Al contrario, era educado, responsable, galante, muy querido por sus amigos y principalmente por su hermano que lo idolatraba. Y eso era algo que no podía desmentir. La prueba la tenía ahí delante, viendo como el rubio pequeño abrazaba con cariño a Yamato.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en que como novio para su hija era mejor Joe Kido. Alguien serio, responsable, valiente, confiado y muy buen estudiante. Por lo menos, eso era lo que su alumno, Shu le había contado.

Además de que eso no era todo, había otra cosa más que no le gustaba de Yamato, y era su mirada cínica. Parecía como una mirada felina que caza a sus presas queriendo de ellas solo una cosa. Eso hacía que el odio hacia aquel adolescente Ishida creciese. Nada le haría cambiar de idea de que él nunca sería bueno para su hija.

-oye Tk, eres un poco descuidado... -decía Sora con una sonrisa, limpiándole una mancha que tenía en la cara- al menos debes salir limpio en la película para que Kari se fije en lo atractivo que eres...

-gracias Sora-chan, siempre he sabido que después de mi hermano, tú serías la siguiente en cuidarme y protegerme... te quiero igual que a mi hermano...

-que pelota eres... –decía Matt sonriendo revolviéndole el pelo- buscas el mimo sabiendo que te lo darán... –riéndose los tres más alegres que antes y sobre todo completamente relajados.

Hiroaki observó aquello como sus dos hijos, en especial su hijo mayor estaban radiantes de alegría y todo gracias a aquella chica que ambos adoraban y que Yamato amaba.

Él sabía perfectamente que aquella chica en ausencia de Matt, cuidaba y protegía a de su hijo pequeño. Desde luego, era muy buena chica. Muy pocas chicas, por no decir ninguna, se preocupaban demasiado por el hermano de su novio. Y además de que aquella chica no pensaba en sí misma. Eso lo había oído en una charla que su hijo mayor había mantenido con su mejor amigo.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de lo que ella pretendía ser, no dejaba de pensar que un día cercano o lejano que el hijo que crió, llegaría a sufrir por culpa de aquella jovencita.

o.o.o.o.o

Poco a poco tras aquella conversación donde el pequeño Tk había sido la víctima, el ambiente se había relajado totalmente. Tanto que las dos madres volvían al dale que te pego y Tk volvía a poner en marcha la cámara viendo que su problema no iría a estar presente en la película. De lo contrario sufriría no solo la ira de Taichi, sino también la de Davis y lo que era más, Kari se enteraría de manera tan repentina de sus sentimientos.

Cuando Matt y Sora pensaban que sería un día largo y pesado, cuando anunciaron la hora del postre, no pudieron por menos que alegrarse de que solo quedaba un plato más para que todo aquello terminara.

-así que Sora¿dices qué quieres ser diseñadora? –preguntó Natsuko.

-sí... –le contestó por primera vez calmada.

-al principio deseba que siguiera la tradición familiar... –comentaba Kurumi- pero si eso es lo que le gusta pues que cumpla su sueño. Además, tiene más talento para diseñadora que para hacer arreglos florales.

-mamá, puedo esforzarme y seguir...

-que no –le cortó la madre suavemente- tampoco es el fin del mundo. Ya lo haces bien para el talento que posees.

-pero... –siguió Sora aún no muy convencida.

-yo opino lo mismo... –añadió Matt- tus arreglos florales son impresionantes...

-¿y cómo supuestamente tú lo sabes? –preguntó el padre de Sora sospechosamente mirándole con malos ojos- que yo sepa los arreglos que Sora hace se encuentran en su casa, concretamente en su habitación.

Matt sintió una soga en su cuello. Sin darse cuenta, había hablado de más. Ahora se lamentaba haber pasado tardes con Sora en su casa. Vio que todos los padres le miraban en busca de una respuesta, mientras que Tk de reojo pícaramente comprendiéndolo.

-pues... es... –nervioso buscando una excusa.

-es que un día llevé uno de mis arreglos para que todo el grupo lo viera... –intervino Sora a tiempo- de hecho, hasta Takeru lo ha visto y le gustó también¿verdad que sí? –con una mirada implorante.

El pequeño la miró y sonriendo contestó a los demás asintiendo alegremente despreocupado.

Aquello hizo que Haruhiko quedase decepcionado de no poder tener una razón para poder retorcerle el cuello, porque la verdad es lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos.

Sora al igual que Yamato suspiraron aliviados. Si supieran que en realidad pasaban tardes asolas, Matt podría despedirse del mundo de los vivos.

-me debes una hermanita... –le susurró Tk a Sora en bajo con una sonrisita dejándola ahora a ella en un apuro, pero él ya se iría a enterar. Su jugarreta no le iba a salir tan bien como él creía.

-y Yamato... –empezó el padre de Sora con voz grave a lo que Matt se enderezó de inmediato- ¿tú qué tienes pensado hacer¿Seguir en una banda de poca monda de por vida?

Kurumi miró de reojo a su marido por aquella pregunta mal intencionada.

-eh... la verdad es que no... cuando acabe la secundaria lo pienso dejar...

-¿y qué piensas estudiar? –siguió preguntando- dudo mucho que te interese la medicina...

-bueno... –volvió Tk a su papel de documentalista- eso ya fue una indirecta... ¿y luego no?... ay... pero como he echado de menos mi papel de documentalista... –añadió orgulloso.

-en realidad... –prosiguió el antiguo portador de la amistad- es que había pensado en estudiar astronomía... –desde luego no quería añadir que si dejaba la música era por Sora para que no sufriera. No quería cometer ese error como su padre con su trabajo.

-uhm... no está mal... –contestó el padre indiferente bebiendo el líquido de su café. Es entonces cuando Matt descubrió la verdad. Siempre le odiaría y siempre preferiría a Joe como novio de Sora.

CONTINUARÁ...

---------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Ante todo mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero últimamente he estado muy liada.

Como veis, en este capítulo me he enfocado más bien en lo que siente Tk. Había que meterse un poco con este chico¿no?

Sé también que este capítulo ha sido un poco relajado, de todas formas espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y me dejéis review que son bien recibidos.

Por cierto, los fics, _Matrimonio de conveniencia_ y _Digimon: The New World_, tendrán que esperar para que los actualice ya que estoy con el carné de conducir y voy próximamente a examen. Y si sale bien, prometo subir los siguientes capítulos en junio.

Dudas, quejas.. a:

atori008yahoo.es


	8. Error y ¿rotura?

**Capítulo 8:** _"Error y... ¿rotura?"_

Con aquellas palabras tan simples y secas Matt presintió que ni en un millón de años aquel viejo que tenía delante siempre le miraría con malos ojos y siempre le restregaría que hubiera preferido a Joe como pretendiente de su hija, incluso si se casaba con Sora estaría continuamente con esa idea. Pero¿qué le pasaba a aquel hombre¿Por qué no le podía aceptar¿Qué tenía Joe que no tuviera él? Siempre había sacado buenas notas. No tan buenas como Joe, pero normalitas. Las que un chico normal y corriente saca.

¿Es que tendría algo en contra de que fuera un cantante? Él tocaba rock, pero no era un rock de esos duros. Él tocaba y componía música de jóvenes. Música pop y en ocasiones alguna que otra balada.

¿O es que acaso lo consideraba un playboy por tener cientos de chicas a sus pies? Él no tenía la culpa de que aquellas locas le aclamasen tanto. Además de que no sentía nada por ellas. En el fondo, las detestaba por no dejarle la libertad deseada para estar con Sora.

La verdad no conseguía entender porque no le caía bien. Estaba seguro que si fuera aquel niño de 11 años le habría preguntado directamente: "¿tienes algo en contra mía o qué?" Aunque la verdad eso habría sido faltarle al respeto, y en esos momentos se estaba portando lo más educado posible.

Fijó su mirada en su hermano que había dejado la cámara sobre la mesa, todavía funcionando, para poder comer aquel flan con nata a gusto y despreocupadamente.

-Takeru...

-dide hefmano... –con la boca llena.

El mayor le miró con cara rara y dio un suspiro moviendo negativamente la cabeza y tuvo la impresión de que seguramente su suegro pensaría que lo de hablar con la boca llena lo haría también él, sin embargo ya le daba igual lo que pensara.

-no me habías dicho que te recordara que tenías que hacerle una llamada a Tai...

-¿qué? –ya con la boca vacía- ¿cuándo te dije yo eso? –preguntó extrañado.

-¿no lo recuerdas hermano? –mirándole fijamente.

Tk siguió mirándole con extrañeza, solo hasta que captó el sentido de la frase.

-ahhhhh... sí... es verdad...

-pues mira que voy yo contigo... necesito hablar con él...

Retirándose ambos de la mesa, aunque más bien Matt arrastraba a su hermano violentamente.

-ahora mismo volvemos... –se excusó Ishida dejando a Sora con los cuatro padres.

o.o.o.o.o

-oye hermano¿es qué vas a llamar a Taichi? –preguntó Tk curioso en la entrada, pero dentro del restaurante donde estaba el bar y unos teléfonos- de ser así... –cruzando las manos por detrás de su cabeza- no era necesario que viniera yo también...

-lo que no era necesario... –empezó Matt mirándole enfadado- era que trajeras tu dichosa cámara de vídeo...

-ah no hermano... –con una sonrisita- es que me tomas por estúpido... ¿crees que no he pensado en la idea de que al alejarme pero con mi otro enemigo aún allí, que puede borrar la peli tan buena que he hecho y así perder la oportunidad de ganar un buen dinero¿Tan estúpido me consideras?

-"no te tomo por estúpido porque la verdad ya lo eres... pero tranquilo hermanito que esta me la has de pagar... y bien caras... quien las da, las toma... recuérdalo..." –con una sonrisita malévola pensando en el as que tenía bajo su manga.

-¿a ver qué¿Qué no vas a llamar a Taichi o qué? de hecho, me vuelvo a la mesa... que aún no he acabado el postre... –Matt recordó entonces a lo que venía realmente a aquel lugar, por lo que cambió su expresión- que por cierto está riquísimo... –añadió Tk contento- espero que la próxima vez que nos traigáis nuevamente en el día de vuestro compromiso sea aquí también...

-no habrá una segunda vez... –contestó su hermano fríamente.

-¿qué¿Cómo? –preguntó el pequeño mirándole sorprendido sin haber escuchado bien.

-mira Tk, en primer lugar, si te traje hasta aquí no es para llamar a Tai, ni nada parecido... es que necesito desahogarme...

-¿desahogarte? –preguntó ahora confuso.

-así es... no puedo más... ese viejo me odia a muerte... como tú mismo has dicho es un tirano...

-oye... que tampoco...

-¿que no? –con una mirada de incrédulo- ¿es que no has visto las miradas que me lanzaba¿Y el doble sentido que tenía cuando me decía "porque médico o abogado me imagino que no"? –imitándole.

-ya... pero...

-y luego está papá... ya sabes que nunca ha sido de los que critica a la gente... que siempre ha sido un callado y reservado... y cuando habla y critica sobre alguien, tiene que ser a mi novia...

-tampoco la ha ofendido tanto...

-porque tú no le has escuchado lo que me decía en casa después de comunicarle que salía con ella... me decía que ella solo estaba fingiendo ese amor que sentía por mí... que no me amaba... que solo va tras de mí por mi popularidad... que es una egoísta, una fresca, una vanidosa... ¡dios mío! Entonces si Mimi fuera mi novia... ya no sé lo que pensaría... oye... –dirigiéndose a la cámara- Mimi no es por ofenderte¿eh?... y Tai, tú ya no pienses mal... solo ponía un ejemplo...

-pero Matt... –decía Tk muy serio olvidándose de la cámara y de lo demás- ¿qué intentas decir realmente¿No dirás que quieres dejar a Sora? –preguntó con temor.

-yo no he dicho eso... –contestando de inmediato- solo he dicho que tanto su maldito padre como el nuestro nunca irán a aceptarlo.

-solo les ha cogido de sorpresa... dale un poco de tiempo...

-no seas tan optimista... "nunca" lo aceptaran, "nunca"... –dijo muy decididamente.

-pero si en las notas le decías a Sora que tarde o temprano su padre te aceptará... de hecho, está aquí grabado... –señalando la cámara.

-¿crees que soy idiota? Ella estaba deprimida, tenía que animarla de cualquier manera... si estuviera así todo el tiempo, su padre me echaría la culpa...

-¿has fingido solo para salvar tu piel! –exclamó Tk totalmente incrédulo.

-¿qué querías que hiciera entonces?

-pero hermano... espera... oye... que lo que dices... luego Sora... –intentó hablar el pequeño acordándose de algo.

-y lo que me cabrea... –siguió el adolescente sin hacerle caso desquitándose por completo- es esta maldita idea ridícula suya... sinceramente no me gusta nada... ¿para qué conocernos de esta forma tan repentina? Teníamos que esperar más tiempo... todavía tenemos 15 años... ¿acaso esto es un compromiso? Porque¿sabes lo que esto significa¿No, verdad? Pues estabilidad. Porque ya no se puede dar el caso de que lo dejemos por cualquier tontería, porque los padres ya se han conocido...

-hermano... que lo que dices se está grabando... –dijo Tk ya nervioso.

-y eso no es todo... –sin hacerle caso por lo que Tk ya no sabía si parar la cámara. Aunque su hermano ya se había desnudado completamente sobre lo que pensaba realmente- también ya estoy más que harto de sus estúpidas ideas románticas... piensa que esto es como una película de cuento de hadas con un comieron felices... a veces es tan tonta en ese sentido...

-oye hermano, que lo que has dicho ha sido graba...

-¿así que eso piensas realmente? –dijo una voz a un lado cortando a Tk, al mismo tiempo que asustaba a los dos presentes. Ambos se volvieron y se encontraron con ni más ni menos a Sora que se encontraba con lágrimas y roja de vergüenza- así que durante estos meses...

-Sora... yo... espera... yo lo dije todo sin pensar... –intentó Matt explicarle con una sonrisa nerviosa- vamos cariño... no te pongas así... sino tu padre...

-quieres salvar tu pellejo¿no? –preguntó irónicamente la chica- así que primero insultas a mi padre a sus espaldas, te portas hipócritamente con él... consideras mis ideas absurdas... me insultas... tu padre piensa mal de mí... –enumerando, por lo que Tk observó que Sora había escuchado completamente todo y ya no necesitaba borrar aquella parte que había estado grabada- así que esta es tu verdadera cara... –siguió Sora con tono decepcionante.

-pero Sora... yo... lo confieso... te mentí... pero... yo... venga... olvida lo que dije... y volvamos con los demás...

-¡no quiero! –elevando el tono de voz por lo que algunos de los que les rodeaban empezaron a mirarles curiosos- ¿quiero saber por qué motivo mentiste? –cayendo sus lágrimas libremente.

-bueno... mi hermano ya la ha cagado... por muy buena que sea la excusa... –comentó Tk para sí mismo.

-es que... como estabas tan ilusionada... por favor... perdóname... hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva... te juro que para la próxima seré sincero contigo...

-tienes razón... –afirmando con la cabeza- no creo que vuelvas a mentirme nunca más...

-entonces¿me perdonas? –preguntó Matt esperanzado.

-no... –contestó Sora demasiado tranquila.

-pero¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado Ishida.

-porque vas a tener que perdonarme a mí por lo que voy hacerte... –dijo con rabia y volviendo a salirle lágrimas. Y con todas sus fuerzas le pegó en la mejilla- esto se acabó Yamato... si consideras mis ideas ridículas e insultas a mi familia... lo nuestro se ha terminado... –llorando- porque tú no me amas... –y se marcha corriendo de donde estaba.

Matt tenía una mano sobre la mejilla, pero en verdad no le dolía en absoluto porque sentía otro dolor que no podía explicar. Un dolor interno que le desgarraba.

-¡MIERDA! –golpeando la pared con el puño fuertemente sobresaltando a su hermano- ahora lo he estropeado todo...

-hermano... debes reconsiderar tus palabras... no me extraña que Sora haya reaccionado así... te has pasado mucho...

-quizás... –empezó tristemente- quizás es que yo... yo no esté hecho para amar... de hecho... ni siquiera sé lo que significa... ella sí lo entiende... y me había dado todo su corazón... y yo todos estos meses le seguía la corriente... solo para hacerla feliz...

-pues hermano... es que en eso consiste el amor... –Matt le miró sorprendido por sus palabras donde él le sonreía ampliamente- puede que no sepa mucho del tema... –siguió- pero sé que para amar a alguien piensas más en esa persona que en ti mismo... te preocupas por ella... quieres hacerla feliz... que sepa que siempre estarás ahí para lo que sea... eso es amar, y eso es lo que has hecho con ella... de lo contrario, ella no habría estado contigo...

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Hikari un día me contó que en una reunión de chicas que habían tenido, Sora le dijo que estaba completamente feliz contigo... le había dicho que si se había decidido por ti era porque sabía que tú eras el único para que le dieras ese cariño que ella tanto deseaba y además, había añadido que quería estar para siempre a tu lado para que nunca estuvieras solo...

Matt se quedó en estado de shock ante aquellas palabras. Ella pensaba más en él, que él en ella. Ahora comprendía que aquellos besos y abrazos que le daba. No eran solo de lo que sentía hacia él, sino para que supiera que ahí estaba ella para curar sus penas y su soledad. Y él, solo siguiéndole la corriente sin captar aquel mensaje. Ahora lo entendía todo, pero ya era tarde.

-hermano... –dijo Tk preocupado al ver el rostro deprimido de Matt.

-déjame solo un rato Takeru... por favor...

-pero... ¿estás bien?

-por favor... –pidió el mayor más insistente, a lo que Tk al verle así, y aún a contra de su voluntad hizo lo mandado.

Era angustioso aquello. Y en parte, se lo merecía. Reconocía que estos últimos días se estaba portando como un inmaduro por lo de sus padres.

La había insultado, había insultado a su padre, y había descubierto que la amaba más que a nada cuando ella le había dicho aquellas palabras y con lágrimas.

_"nunca te dejaré... siempre estaré a tu lado"_

Esa confesión que Sora le había dicho cientos de veces vino de inmediato a su memoria. Él sin hacer caso a aquellas palabras, solo hasta ese momento.

-pero... eh... un momento... me decía que siempre estaría a mi lado... eso significa que no está todo perdido... no puedo dejar que todo acabe así... tengo que recuperarla sea como sea...

Entonces a una mesa vecina vio algo y de inmediato vino una idea a su mente.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras en la mesa donde estaban los cuatros padres con Tk que seguía comiendo su postre en silencio y Sora con la cabeza gacha para ocultar su depresión ante sus padres agarrando bajo la mesa un pañuelo donde antes se había secado las lágrimas.

-"quizás... me haya pasado un poco... " –pensó Sora mirando la mano con la que le había pegado- "yo ya sabía que en el fondo él no era un sentimental... pero le amo... ¿cómo pude decirle que lo nuestro se ha acabado? Él tiene razón... soy una tonta..." –lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos cerrados que intentaba aguantarlas como fuera- "no debo llorar... no debes llorar Sora... tranquila... pero... quiero estar solo con él... aunque me considere 'solamente' su novia... nada más... aunque sepa que no le importo tanto... yo le quiero ciegamente..." –recordando su sonrisa tierna de niño.

-hija¿estás bien? –preguntó su madre preocupada.

Sora levantó la vista intentando que las lágrimas no vinieran a sus ojos. Pero había un indicio en ella, y era que tenía los ojos hinchados. El llanto tan descontrolado que había mantenido hacía unos minutos en silencio en el servicio delataba en sus ojos que había llorado, a pesar de haberse lavado la cara repetidas veces. Y las dos madres habían observado aquello muy fijamente.

-se diría que has estado llorando... ¿es que Matt te hizo algo cariño? –preguntó Natsuko preocupada.

La joven de reojo miró a su padre donde mostraba interés y con una mirada de que se lo veía venir.

-no... en absoluto... –dijo Sora con una sonrisa- solo que... cuando fui al servicio... no sé como... que me entró algo en el ojo... y me hizo llorar como una magdalena... –riéndose tontamente.

Tk miró a su "cuñada" sorprendido de que a pesar de todo, ocultara lo que su hermano le había dicho. Sonrió dándose cuenta de que aún le importaba, de lo contrario no habría contado una mentira para encubrir la verdad. Pero el pequeño se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su hermano, por qué no hacía algo de inmediato. Si tardaba quizás la perdería completamente.

-Tk... ¿dónde está Matt? –preguntó el padre de ambos.

-ah... pues... dijo que tenía que llamar a Tai... por... por un trabajo que hacen juntos... según parece que tardará lo suyo...

-pues espero que no tarde demasiado... –comentó en bajo- tengo ganas de irme aquí...

-perdón señorita... –dijo un joven vestido con ropa de calle y cargando un simple ramo de margaritas- ¿es usted Sora Takenouchi?

-eh... sí... –contestó Sora sorprendida.

-esto es para usted... –entregándole el ramo y se marchó de allí dejando a Sora sorprendida.

-"vaya... así que mi hermano ya ha reaccionado... aunque... también pudo esmerarse un poco más¿no?" –pensó el pequeño Tk observando a Sora con el ramo que lo miraba extrañada- "parecen flores baratas... además que no están ni adornadas ni nada..."

-que flores tan cutres... –comentó Haruhiko en alto- no me extrañaría nada que vinieran de Yamato...

-volvemos a lo de antes... –comentó Tk para sí mismo.

-ay querido... –dijo Kurumi nerviosa también por el simple ramo de margaritas- en sí... las flores... son bonitas... ¿no te parece Natsuko?

-eh... claro... claro... además Sora si lo haces un bonito arreglo floral, quedará precioso.

Sora dio un largo suspiro ya sin decir nada. Y observó aquel ramo de margaritas donde dentro iba una tarjetita.

-"espero que sea una disculpa... que me quiere todavía o algo" –pidió esperanzada la joven.

Abrió por fin la tarjetita y se quedó paralizada al ver simplemente la firma.

Estaba asustada y lo que era más no entendía nada. No entendía a que venía aquello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente en ese día?

-a ver Sora, me dejas ver lo que mi hermano te puso... –preguntó Tk curioso estirando la cámara para poder filmarlo de paso.

-¡NO! –contestó casi instantáneamente sorprendiendo al menor que apartó confuso la cámara ante aquella reacción y vio que Sora respiraba con fuerza y sus ojos se agrandaban ante lo que leía. Inconscientemente bajó su vista y pudo leer completamente la tarjeta quedándose como ella y también sin comprender nada.

No se había dado cuenta de que la cámara que todavía seguía activa grababa claramente el contenido de la tarjeta, el cual se veía en la pequeña pantalla que el aparato tenía quedando así grabado. Pero lo peor era que después él lo vería y seguramente todo se rompería para siempre sin poder arreglarlo.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

Y aquí he vuelto nuevamente con este patético fic.

Antes de nada quiero comunicar que he aprobado el examen. Me lo he propuesto y lo he conseguido, así que por fin puedo estar libremente con mis fics.

Volviendo a este fic, al parecer la cosa ha dado un giro inesperado¿no os parece? Al decir verdad, en el que tengo escrito, no hay nada de esta última nota que se menciona que al parecer no le hace mucha gracia a Sora. Pero se me ocurrió para ponerle un poquito de relleno. ¿Alguien se pregunta de quién es?

Bueno, pues espero que este capítulo os haya gustado también y me dejéis un review...

JA NE!


	9. ¿Estabilidad?

**Capítulo 9:** _"¿Estabilidad?"_

Sora no comprendía a que venía aquello. Estaba pálida y asustada, pero tenía que solucionarlo de inmediato. Debía aclarar aquello rápidamente antes de que él pensara algo equivocado. Sin embargo, pensar que anteriormente le había dicho que lo suyo había terminado... hacía que el miedo viniera a su cuerpo.

Necesitaba coraje, y mucho. Como lamentaba que no estuviera allí Taichi, su mejor amigo de toda la vida para darle ánimos como siempre lo hacía. Incluso de aquella vez cuando tenía la intención de declararse a Yamato, Taichi había estado con ella para darle el valor que necesitaba.

Pero no podía depender eternamente de su amigo para solucionar los problemas con Yamato, esta vez tendría que hacerlo ella sola.

Sin más y sorprendiendo a todos, se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de ella a toda prisa dejando a los padres confundidos.

-¿qué le habrá pasado? –preguntó Kurumi y su vista se posó en aquel simple ramo donde observó como el pequeño cogía la tarjeta y se la metía en uno de sus bolsillos- ¿por qué la guardas?

-Takeru... ¿qué es eso de coger las cosas de los demás? –le reprendió la madre viéndolo también.

-es que... es que... la verdad... es que en realidad... –y sin que nadie lo viera apagó la cámara durante un momento- el ramo realmente es para mí... el encargado debió de equivocarse de nombre... porque la tarjeta iba dirigida a mí... –sonriendo nerviosamente- es de una de mis amigas de clase...

Tk no podía hacer otra cosa. Debía salvar aquello ante los cuatro adultos. Si su padre supiera lo que ponía en la tarjeta entonces le daría más razones a su hermano confirmando sus sospechas de lo que Sora era en realidad... para el adulto, claro.

Pero el pequeño sabía que eso en Sora no podía ser cierto.

Recordó la caligrafía sonándole demasiado familiar. Debía hallar el misterio en ese asunto y luego hablarlo con su hermano.

-esto... –se excusó el pequeño rubio sin abandonar como siempre su cámara- voy un momento al lavabo...

-¿y es necesario que aún te lleves la cámara? –dijo Hiroaki alzando una ceja- si tanto la aprecias debería haberte comprado mejor un tamagochi... por lo menos es más práctico.

-¡papá! –exclamó su hijo ruborizado.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras con Sora buscaba como una desesperada a Yamato rogando por todos los cielos que no se hubiera ido.

Le había buscado en aquel lugar donde ella le había pegado por primera vez.

Pero no estaba.

Y el restaurante no era tan grande.

-¿quizá esté en los servicios? Pero... –se detuvo algo roja- yo... ¿cómo podría saber si está allí¡Ya sé! –chasqueando los dedos- Takeru... tengo que pedirle que me ayude...

Y volvió nuevamente hacia donde estaba sus padres y los demás para pedirle ayuda a Takaishi, pero involuntariamente giró su cabeza donde escuchaba una risa un tanto familiar quedándose en blanco.

Le había encontrado.

Había encontrado a Yamato Ishida.

Pero lo que le sorprendía era la persona que estaba con él y lo que el joven portaba en su mano.

Y él... ¿por qué se reía sonrojado?

¿Qué pasaba allí?

Furiosa se acercó a él a que le explicara que hacía con una morena tan atractiva de impresionantes curvas.

-hola Yamato... –saludó fríamente la pelirroja.

-ah... Sora... –fue su única respuesta.

-vaya... veo que era verdad... –dijo la otra chica con extraño acento- bueno pues chao cariño y suerte... –se despidió aquella joven guiñándole el ojo a lo que Sora se puso más furiosa.

-veo que no has perdido el tiempo... ¿tan desesperado estabas? –ironizó Sora ya arrepentida de querer perdonarle.

-¿eh¿Qué quieres decir¿No me digas que has pensado que esa chica y yo...? –preguntó Matt incrédulo y al instante soltó una sonora carcajada ante la irritación de la chica- ay Sora... que equivocada estás...

-sí anda... mira creo que hice bien en decirte que lo nuestro se ha terminado... de hecho quiero finalizarlo completamente... ya me da igual lo que digan nuestras madres pero yo contigo ya no quiero estar...

-eh... eh... eh... –cogiéndola por la cintura con cariño- espera Sora… antes de nada arreglemos lo anterior… y luego solucionaremos este malentendido…

Llevándola al exterior del restaurante, aunque más bien la arrastraba.

Sora había observado que aquello que antes había visto en él lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-aquí estaremos más cómodos... –dijo Matt en el aparcamiento exterior del restaurante donde comenzaba a ponerse el sol y la vista era preciosa a lo que Sora se había olvidado de todo y se quedaba maravillada por lo que veía- oye Sora... –la joven al oír el nombre de su voz recordó todo y donde estaba- en primer lugar... quiero pedirte perdón... –alejándose un poco de ella para poder inclinarse a modo de disculpa- me porté como un estúpido... te insulté y a tu padre... lo siento mucho... Sora de verdad, perdóname... no quiero perderte... –con una mirada suplicante que a Sora le sorprendió completamente. Era la primera vez que veía en Matt esa clase de expresión, pero recordó a aquella chica y le sonó todo falso.

-pues bien que no tardaste en coquetear con otra... y aún por encima extranjera... –comentó indignada girando la cabeza.

-antes te he dicho que fue un malentendido... te lo explicaré... ella en realidad es una vendedora ambulante que anda de bar en bar, por las calles y sitios así...

-¿y por qué te llamó cariño¿Por qué te sonrojabas cuando ella te hablaba? –aún sin creerse todo aquello.

-respondiendo a lo primero hay gente desconocida que es así de cariñosa aún con extraños... y lo segundo era porque le conté mi problema y le compré algo... –sacando aquel objeto de su bolsillo que Sora antes había visto- le había dicho que quería dárselo a la persona que más amo... y ella me avergonzó... –algo rojo- ya sabes que soy un tímido. –añadió con una sonrisa, a lo que Sora sonrió también y se sintió como una estúpida- Sora... –siguió Matt pero esta vez serio- quizás tengamos 15 años, pero he aprendido que para el amor no importa la edad y me he dado cuenta de que este amor que siento por ti es fuerte... por eso... me gustaría pasar mi vida contigo... ¿qué dices? –mostrándole una pulserita de corazones muy bonita.

-claro que... –iba a afirmar la chica encantada, pero se acordó de aquel ramo de margaritas que más bien parecían haber sido sacadas de la tierra directamente. Las raíces aún estaban en ellas.- yo... –dudó ahora Sora sin saber si decirle aquello después de tal declaración.

-¿no... quieres? –preguntó Matt lentamente desilusionado.

-es que... yo... Matt... hay algo... –mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada- hay algo que debes saber... cuando te buscaba... antes... era para decirte una cosa... –decía nerviosamente y con miedo de cómo iría a reaccionar. Le daba pánico de que pensara algo así de ella.

-¿y qué es? –preguntó curioso Ishida.

-verás... recibí... –comenzó nerviosa- recibí un ramo de margaritas...

-¿margaritas? –se preguntó el joven confuso- no recuerdo haberle dicho que te mandara margaritas...

-¿cómo? –mirándole Sora confundida.

-pues que antes de encontrar a esa chica había visto también a un chico que vendía flores... y encargué un ramo de tulipanes...

-¿cómo?

Mientras en la mesa.

-¿Sora Takenouchi? –preguntó aquel chico nuevamente cargando una docena de tulipanes ante la sorpresa de los padres.

-esto... ahora no se encuentra... –comentó la madre.

-vaya... ¿no les importa entonces qué les deje esto aquí? aún tengo otros encargos. –dijo aquel muchacho un tanto apurado.

-oh sí, sí, sí claro... –afirmó Natsuko.

-por cierto¿quién de los dos –señalando a Hiroaki y a Haruhiko- es Hiroaki Ishida?

-¿eh? Yo...

-esto es para usted. –dijo el chico entregándole una nota.

Mientras las dos madres admiraban maravilladas aquel ramo de tulipanes. Su color rojo intenso hacía que las dos mujeres se pusieran un tanto románticas, justo como la flor simbolizaba.

El amor.

-es precioso¿verdad?

-y tanto... –Natsuko sintió como su ex soltaba un bufido- ¿qué ocurre?

-tu hijo... –contestó secamente como si eso fuese toda la explicación. Y malhumorado sacó su cartera dándole dinero al joven que aún estaba allí y esperando a que alguien le pagara.

o.o.o.o.o

-¿y una nota a tu padre para que le pagara las flores? –preguntó Sora incrédula.

-no tenía dinero... –se excusó nervioso con una mano detrás de su cabeza- además ya añadí que se lo devolvería poco a poco... a todo esto... ¿qué me decías del ramo de margaritas?

-ah sí... Matt no quiero que pienses mal pero... he recibido de alguien ese ramo y en la tarjeta ponía cosas como "Te quiero" y los momentos que pasaba con esa persona... y Matt yo te juro que no he estado con nadie... de veras Matt, te aseguro que no he estado con nadie... yo...

-eh tranquila... –interrumpió Matt muy sereno- ¿tú te crees que no recibo yo cartas diciéndome que tú me pones los cuernos con éste o con otro? pero yo no les hago caso, sencillamente porque no me lo puedo creer en ti...

-¿entonces...?

-no te preocupes por eso... solo hay una cosa de la que me preocupo... y es Joe... nadie más... que por cierto... ¿no sería suya la tarjeta? –preguntó de inmediato.

-no... era de Soujiro. El de tercero.

-¿creía que Soujiro tenía una novia formal? Aquí debe de haber gato encerrado... pero da igual... –sin darle importancia- lo importante es que tú estás conmigo y que tengo buen ojo para que los chicos me tengan envidia... –rodeándola con su brazo y arrimándola a él para poder ver aquel amanecer. La chica rió brevemente y se apoyó en él todo lo que pudo.

-¿sabes? –empezó Takenouchi acurrucada en él- este momento me recuerda a los que pasamos en el mundo digimon tú y yo...

-a mí también... ¿vamos mañana? –proponiéndole Matt a medida que la miraba.

-me encantaría –respondió Sora con una sonrisa y un ligero carmín viendo que como siempre que iban, había algo más que abrazos.

-por cierto Sora... ¿aún no contestaste a mi petición? Es decir, la de si te gustaría...

-estaría encantada... –cortó Sora arrimándose más a él.

o.o.o.o.o

En el lavabo donde estaba Tk dentro de uno de los compartimentos analizaba aquella tarjeta dándose cuenta de la verdad.

-lo que suponía... –afirmando con la cabeza- esta letra es casi idéntica a la de Davis... pero demasiado bonita y redondeada... recuerdo que la caligrafía de Dai es más bien torpe... por lo tanto debe de ser de una chica... de eso sin duda... y la chica... quizás sea June... sino¿quién podría ser? De todas formas tengo que hablarle de esto a Matt...

-oye chico... –dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado- que aquí la gente también tiene ganas... a ver si apuras un "poquito"...

-será cretino... –murmuró Tk- ahora verá...

Tk salió del compartimiento sonriendo satisfecho donde aquel hombre había estado esperado impaciente y le miraba con malos ojos.

-ya era hora mocoso... –argumentó aquel hombre desagradable. Entró pero salió de inmediato- maldito crío... que mal huele... pero que ha comido para que huela fatal... –con una mano taponando su nariz.

Tk caminaba felizmente. No era muy de su estilo lo que acababa de hacer, pero no tenía ningún digimon de esos asquerosos a mano para que lanzara un excremento o un digimon que dejase un olor apestoso, como era el ataque de RedVegiemon.

No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo al natural, reconociendo que con aquello se sentía más a gusto.

-menos mal que paré la cámara, sino... –dijo aliviado Tk, imaginándose si Kari le viera hacer eso y ya no digamos su hermano.

Llegó a la mesa y observó como su padre estaba de muy mal genio y las dos madres seguían alabando un ramo de tulipanes que allí misteriosamente había aparecido.

-¿y eso? –preguntó el joven sentándose.

-pues parece que tu hermano ha obsequiado a Sora con este hermoso ramo.

Tk sonrió felizmente. Eso era buena señal. Miró de reojo al padre de Sora que parecía fastidiado. Al parecer esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan bien.

Tk se preguntó si cuando se presentara a los padres de su futura novia también le miraría así. De todas formas tomaría una sabia decisión. No invitar a su hermano ni a Sora. Les conocía perfectamente como para vengarse de él de la misma manera que él estaba haciendo.

-"¿acaso creen que soy estúpido? –cogiendo el postre de su hermano que aún estaba sin empezar, y sin pedir permiso comenzó a comerlo- Seguro que querrán vengarse... pero yo ya lo tengo pensado... pobres ilusos..." –terminando su segundo flan en el día y miró a los cuatro presentes- ¿y Sora y Matt¿Dónde se han metido ellos dos solos?

Esas dos últimas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, aunque de dos personas especialmente.

-maldito sinvergüenza... –murmuró Haruhiko- como le toque un pelo a mi hija...

-perdone... –saltó Hiroaki- pero mi hijo no es un sinvergüenza y segundo es su hija la que le sedujo...

-uy... que me da la impresión de que he metido la pata... ¡caca! Y yo con la cámara aún apagada... –y le dio al play rápidamente- "bien... ya pueden seguir..."

-¿cómo se atreve¿Acaso está insinuando que mi hija...?

-Haruhiko basta ya... –intentó calmarle su mujer.

-es una buscona... –declaró el padre de Matt con firmeza.

-¡Hiroaki! –le reprendió Natsuko.

-¿a qué va a correr sangre? –comentó Tk divertido- ahora sí que va a correr sangre... –decía Tk emocionado- ¡dios! Tai y los demás van a comerse las uñas de no haber estado aquí para ver el doble impacto en vivo y en directo...

-pues su hijo es un maldito seduce mujeres... de hecho me sorprende que mi hija le haya escogido como novio... para eso estaba mucho mejor con Joe que es más educado y mucho mejor que su hijo...

-dudo mucho que algún chico quiera a su hija... una buscona y marimacha... hasta he de pensar que es lesbiana...

-que fuerte... –añadió Tk- ya soltaron la bomba... lo que tenían guardado desde el principio... ya lo han soltado...

-bueno¡basta ya! –sentenció Kurumi- que falta de consideración por favor...

-¿es que no entendéis que estáis hablando mal de dos adolescentes? Es más... de vuestros propios hijos... –replicó Natsuko indignada.

-y vosotros peleándoos como dos chiquillos... –finalizó Kurumi.

-yo ya lo digo... –empezó el padre de Sora- nunca aceptaré a Yamato en mi familia... ni tampoco a su padre...

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Creo que en la última parte me emocioné como Tk... me he pasado¿no? Bueno, los padres se han pasado¿no os parece? Y al mismo tiempo, un poco cursi también...

Aclaro que el ramo de margaritas que Sora recibió es sacado de la hierba literalmente con la raíz incluida. Y respeto a los tulipanes¿alguien sabía que simbolizaban el amor? Que mejor que mejor para esta situación¿verdad?

Bueno, pues faltan muy pocos capítulos para el final. A ver si consigo librarme de este fic de una vez, así que procuraré actualizar (por lo menos éste) más a menudo.

Me gustaría saber, en vuestros reviews quien pensabais quien era el autor o autora del ramo de margaritas, que por cierto, espero recibir muchos ya que me animan sobre todo cuando tengo los nervios a flor de piel por el examen.

JA NE!


	10. Dos pequeños ingenuos

**Capítulo 10: **_"Dos pequeños ingenuos"_

Después de aquellas palabras, el ambiente se encontraba tenso. Kurumi, la madre de Sora, se encontraba avergonzada y molesta por lo que su marido había dicho. Dio gracias que su hija ni Yamato estuvieran presentes.

Sin embargo, el pequeño de la mesa era el que mejor se lo pasaba a pesar de las palabras dichas. Su única preocupación era hacer un buen vídeo para sacar algo de dinerito.

-pobre de mi hermano... –meneó Tk la cabeza- como no se tiña el pelo de azul, se lo alise y se ponga unas gafas, su suegro nunca lo aceptará... aunque espera... –recordando- también tendría que meterse a academias privadas, estudiar medicina... –dio un largo suspiro- eso sería un cambio radical... –se estremece- que miedo con solo pensar en mi hermano en alguien soso y aburrido...

-Natsuko, vámonos es tarde... –dijo Hiroaki levantándose abruptamente- venga Takeru...

-¿eh? –empezó el joven incrédulo- ¿ya? –siguió quejándose- Matt y Sora todavía no han regresado... –"y yo quiero grabar como el padre de Sora estrangula a mi hermano. Eso es solo lo que falta para mi trabajo como director de cine..."

-Takeru... –apremió su padre cruzándose de brazos.

-bueno... –contestó el chico resignado- pero... oiga, señora Takenouchi... –dirigiendo su mirada a la madre de Sora- ¿les importa que me coma el postre de su hija? –pidió con cara de niño bueno que nunca rompió un plato.

-¿TAKERU! –recriminándole no solo su padre, sino también su madre al unísono.

-¿qué? –protestó- estoy en edad de crecer... necesito nutrirme...

-no te preocupes... –dijo Kurumi algo nerviosa por la actitud despreocupada del menor- puedes comerlo... total nosotros también ya nos vamos... ¿verdad, "cariño"? –mirando a su marido duramente donde tenía pensado en cuando llegara a casa hablar con él muy seriamente por mencionar lo que había prometido no decir- y cariño... –siguió maliciosamente- como la idea fue de tu hija, pagas tú la comida...

-pero¿por qué tengo que hacer yo eso? –preguntó Haruhiko incrédulo.

Mientras Tk aprovechaba para comer el postre de Sora alegremente ante la vergüenza de sus padres.

-veo que no es nada fácil la empresa de ser un padre... –mete un trozo en la boca- quizás debería meterme a monje.

-tú haz lo que te digo... –dijo duramente la mujer Takenouchi a su marido.

-está bien... –contestó a regañadientes mientras maldecía tanto a Yamato como a su padre para sus adentros.

o.o.o.o.o

Fuera del restaurante donde salían los cuatro adultos en un ambiente completamente tenso, se pararon para poder despedirse.

-bueno... –empezó Kurumi aún avergonzada- siento mucho todo Natsuko...

-no tranquila... Hiroaki tampoco se quedó atrás... no te preocupes...

-el problema van a ser los chicos... –dijo Kurumi preocupada por ellos y se fijó en su marido donde miraba hacia otro lado sin querer saber nada de aquella familia.

-es verdad... espero que... nos veamos en otra ocasión... –sonaba un poco raro, pero no sabía que decir tras la confrontación entre los hombres hacía unos minutos donde todo el restaurante les había observado y cuando se habían retirado, aquellas personas les habían seguido con la mirada lanzando murmullos.

-sí... eso espero... –se dirige a su marido- Haruhiko, -en tono severo- despídete al menos¿no?

-Hiroaki... –le llamó la otra mujer para que también se despidiera.

Los dos padres ante las peticiones de las mujeres se encararon y fue solo encontrarse con la mirada para que fruncieran el entrecejo y giraran nuevamente las cabezas como si fueran dos chiquillos enfadados por una tontería.

Las dos mujeres negaron resignadas, viendo que no había solución.

Entonces, repentinamente algo les llamó la atención a ambas. Había demasiado silencio. No había un comentario divertido por medio por parte de Tk.

Lo buscaron con la mirada, encontrándole donde estaba un poco apartado de ellos enfocando algo al horizonte.

-Tk¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó su madre.

-grabar la parte romántica de la peli... –contestó con naturalidad sin despegar la vista de su cámara.

Eso hizo que los cuatro padres le miraran confusos.

-ya era hora de que esos dos hicieran algo... –siguió el menor en tono divertido.

La bomba ya había estallado en la cabeza de los dos padres imaginándose cosas raras que sus hijos estuvieran haciendo por lo que se aproximaron al pequeño seguidos de las dos mujeres temiendo una muerte prontamente.

Pero, cuando les vieron, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Allí estaban, Matt y Sora, el chico todavía con su mano sobre el hombro de la chica donde ella estaba totalmente apoyada en él. Y al fondo de ambos, un precioso atardecer.

Ante tal imagen, nadie se atrevía a romperla. Era demasiado bonita.

-se han buscado un buen sitio... –empezó Tk en su papel de documentalista- parece sacado de una peli romántica de éstas... pero... –cambiando su tono al disgusto- es una pena que no se vea el típico beso y esto haga que pierda su encanto... ¡jo! Que asco que mi hermano sea tan tímido y no se atreva a besarla en lugares públicos... –pero entonces vio por el visor de la pantalla como su hermano había cogido a Sora para estar frente a frente. El pequeño no quiso perderse nada, así que redujo la imagen de la pantalla donde diez pares de ojos eran espectadores y testigos de aquello.

Yamato bajó su cabeza para susurrarle algo al oído de ella con una sonrisa donde la chica después de sus palabras se puso colorada. Hecho que dejó con la boca abierta a todos, incluido a Tk. Pero, quería saber¿qué le había dicho para que sonrojara a Sora por primera vez?

Entonces, poco a poco Matt fue acercando su rostro al suyo mientras alzaba la barbilla de Takenouchi donde ella le miraba con amor y un ligero carmín sobre sus mejillas bronceadas.

Y finalmente, sus labios se unieron en un suave y delicado beso, donde Matt apretó contra sí la cintura de la joven y de este modo profundizar aquel beso, donde ella no se opuso.

-bueeeeeeenoooooooooo... –dijo Tk impresionado ante tal escenita- no sé si ir reservando cama en el hospital o sitio en el panteón familiar... que pena que ese momento vaya a ser roto dentro de nada... –afirmando mientras veía como la brisa del viento revoloteaba el cabello de ambos chicos- y con el fondo del atardecer... pero en fin... –sin importarle nada- así mi peli está completa.

El padre de Sora se encontraba furioso. Ahora sí quería matar de verdad a ese adolescente.

Mientras que el padre de Matt se encontraba frustrado de tener un hijo tan romántico. Aquella chica le había cambiado completamente. Pero todavía podía salvarlo para que en un futuro no hiciera humillaciones y acabara sufriendo.

-¡Tk! –llamó de pronto una voz conocida por todos los de allí.

El mencionado giró la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver a aquellos dos en ese lugar.

-Gabumon, Biyomon... pero vosotros... ¿qué hacéis aquí¿No estabais en el mundo digital o qué?

-sí anda... –dijo divertido Gabumon en un tono muy bajo.

-es que verás... venimos... venimos... –empezó la digimon rosada pero miró a su amigo digimon en busca de ayuda.

-venimos... eh... es que estábamos preocupados por Matt y Sora... sí, eso... ah, hola señor padre y señora madre de Matt... –saludó Gabumon dirigiéndose a los dos padres para desviar el tema, mientras que Biyomon hacía lo mismo con los padres de Sora.

-eh sí... hola... –contestó Hiroaki mirando de reojo a su hijo y lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿y dónde está mi querida Sora? –preguntó Biyomon por su mejor amiga.

-¿y Matt¿O acaso ya está bajo tierra? –preguntó Gabumon con una sonrisa. Él, al igual que Biyomon sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba ese día. Y no era porque Matt se lo hubiera dicho. El chico se había cuidado muy bien para ocultarle algo como aquello. Dio gracias a que Tai se lo dijera a Agumon y él a ellos. De lo contrario no podría divertirse en directo de su amigo y estando como nunca había visto. Sin embargo, el problema había sido que con las ganas de estar con ellos en ese día, él y Biyomon se había apresurado y habían olvidado un detalle. Que restaurante era dónde se encontraban.

Como recordaba el digimon lo que ese día tuvo que sufrir, recorrer todos los restaurantes de la ciudad.

Llegaban tarde, pero aún a tiempo de ver el espectáculo.

-ah... ya veo como te preocupa mi hermano... –asintió Tk mirando a Gabumon donde éste sacó la lengua divertido- pues no, "todavía" no ha muerto... aunque... bueno... te diré que está en el cielo, así que viene a ser algo parecido... –mirando nuevamente la escena.

Gabumon y Biyomon miraron en dirección donde todos la posaban viendo como sus dos amigos se besaban y profundamente sin atender en nada lo que a su alrededor sucedía. Sin poder evitarlo, los dos Digimons resoplaron con fuerza como fastidiados, hecho que llamó la atención a todos.

-ya están otra vez... –murmuró Gabumon fastidiado- cuando están los dos solos y con un fondo muy bonito como ese no se despegan ni aunque un digimon con ganas de destruir pase por su lado. –esa confesión cogió a todos desprevenidos dejándoles sin habla.

-eso es cierto... –le siguió Biyomon- están tan acaramelados que desconectan completamente. Y lo peor es cuando nos mandan que vigilemos

-¿qué... qué... qué...? –decía entre balbuceos Haruhiko imaginándose mil cosas y la inocencia de su hija perdida.

-pero estos dos... ¿es qué no son conscientes de lo que acaban de decir? –preguntó Tk incrédulo para sí mismo.

-pues verá... –empezó a explicar Gabumon todo natural ante la sorpresa de Tk- cuando vienen los dos solos al mundo digimon, se van a propósito a un lugar tranquilo pero antes nos dicen que vigilemos para que nadie les molesten...

-daba un poco de vergüenza al principio... –continuó Biyomon tranquilamente- pero como se ha convertido en algo habitual pues una se acostumbra...

-lo dicho... –siguió Tk alucinado- estos no deben de tener conciencia de lo que dicen... pero... que Gabumon y Biyomon cuenten semejante... –decía asombrado- entonces me tengo cuidar de lo que vaya decir a Patamon de ahora en delante... porque éste es capaz de publicarlo en el periódico...

-un momento¿cómo qué habitual? –preguntó Hiroaki incrédulo como su hijo, pero su incredulidad no era como la de Tk.

-pues todos los días y a todas horas que se ven. Por lo menos es lo que Matt me cuenta.

-me parece a mí que en vez de desahogarme con mi digimon, me desahogo con un diario. –comentó Tk.

-Sora me lo cuenta también, y además me dice también que están un rato juntos después del ensayo en el almacén con puerta cerrada. Y yo dudo que sea solo para hablar.

-pero la que acaban de liar... –dijo Tk llevándose las manos a la cabeza y donde las dos mujeres se pusieron rojas- también podían ser un poco discretos... –miró al padre de Sora donde se ponía rojo de furia como el suyo propio.

-¿qué dices? –preguntó Gabumon mirando a su amiga- a veces sí que hablan...

-pero muy pocas... –añadió Biyomon mirándole seriamente como si estuvieran debatiendo sobre algo muy importante.

-pero algo es algo...

-pero no es una conversación decente... es ese típico diálogo entre enamorados... de que, "yo te quiero", "no, yo mucho más..." De veras que no entiendo a los humanos...

-ahí coincido contigo... –siguió Gabumon- porque lo único que hacen es besarse y besarse... y nada más, sino Matt ya correría a contármelo... como soy su confidente...

Tk en su sitio suspiró de alivio ante aquella confesión, lo mismo que las dos madres. Así que la relación entre Sora y su hermano no había llegado a mayores como todos habían pensado ante las palabras que Biyomon había dicho anteriormente.

-pero yo creo... –prosiguió Gabumon tranquilamente como si allí solo estuviera Biyomon- que Matt está feliz así. Le gusta besar a Sora y abrazarla durante muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo.

-éste no se corta en nada... –murmuró Tk- ¿o lo hace para fastidiar?

-esto... no es por nada... pero ya que cotilleáis "demasiado" –empezó Haruhiko, recalcando la última palabra- ¿dónde pone Yamato las manos en ella? –preguntó para sonsacar información intentando averiguar si era o no un pervertido como se imaginaba.

Gabumon ante esa pregunta, puso una mano en su mentón en gesto pensativo, hasta que finalmente dijo sinceramente.

-cara... cintura... ¿qué más? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

-hombros también cuando van andando o se quedan parados. Eso principalmente. –añadió la avecilla digital.

-y también en el pelo... –aportó el pequeño Tk información.

Natsuko y Kurumi lanzaron una mala mirada al menor para que no metiera más leña de la que había, a lo que Tk sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿y cuándo estuvisteis en el mundo digital... –siguió preguntando el padre, decepcionado de que no pusiera las manos en partes indecentes de su hija- por primera vez, notasteis si Yamato la miraba con ojos pervertidos o se aprovechaba de ella?

-pero¡¿qué dices! –exclamó Kurumi exaltada.

-para nada... –negó Biyomon tranquilamente a la pregunta del padre de su amiga- solo eran buenos amigos, aunque no llevaban una relación tan estrecha como Sora con Tai... pero... aunque ahora recuerdo... que había entrado en el baño de las chicas... –Haruhiko sonrió triunfante. Por fin algo que hacía que ese chico no fuera como lo pintaban- Gomamon...

-¿qué¿Cómo? –preguntó Haruhiko sin comprender nada.

-que fue Gomamon quien se metió en el baño de las chicas, cuando Sora y Mimi se bañaban tranquilamente... y no fue accidentalmente... para nada... fue con toda la intención posible... hasta dijo que se sentía en el paraíso... que pervertido... –dijo Biyomon indignada ante el digimon de agua. (NA: capítulo cuando aparece por primera vez Devimon y están todos en aquella mansión¿lo recordáis?)

Kurumi quería gritar de alegría. Así que el digimon del "perfecto" yerno que deseaba su marido era un salido. Como quería restregárselo para saber que pensaba ahora del famoso chico de gafas.

-y además... no solo había sido él... –recordó Biyomon- Taichi y Koushiro miraron a Mimi mientras ella tomaba tranquilamente un baño. (NA: capítulo cuando aparece por primera vez Etemon, suceso ocurrido en la aldea Pagumon) Pero Matt... en la vida... era alguien serio y muy educado...

-pues yo no entiendo como una simple pareja de amigos que apenas se llevaban se hicieran novios... –comentó molesto Hiroaki- y más cuando Matt es alguien completamente cerrado.

-yo no estaría tan seguro señor... –dijo Gabumon con una sonrisa- el problema de Matt es su timidez... y además teme que le hagan daño... yo le conozco mejor que nadie... y también sé, que en el fondo es alguien necesitado de cariño... él lo necesita, en el fondo odia estar solo. Y por supuesto, no iba a encontrar la felicidad en chicas que solo le quieren por su físico y no le conocen de nada. Ya me dijo en una ocasión que él necesitaba a una chica que le entienda, que esté ahí para ayudarlo y apoyarlo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron efecto en los dos padres que se quedaron sorprendidos de que el frío y rebelde de Yamato Ishida fuese alguien así.

-y entonces, como regalo del cielo, Sora se le declaró... –decía Gabumon- aunque él no la aceptó de inmediato... le dijo que lo pensaría porque ella era su amiga después de todo, y no quería perderla por algún error cometido por él. Lo que en ese momento Matt me demostró que en el fondo la quería más que a nadie. Pero claro... no lo reconoció cuando se lo dije. Y cuando vio a Sora en peligro, de alguna manera Matt sintió que tendría que estar a su lado para protegerla y principalmente porque ya había reconocido lo que en verdad sentía hacia ella.

El señor Takenouchi bajó la cabeza.

¿Qué podía pensar ahora del rubio Ishida?

-pero yo no entiendo¿por qué Sora escogió a Matt si apenas se llevaban? –preguntó la madre de Sora, más bien por curiosidad.

-ni ella sabe el porque... –respondió esta vez Biyomon- lo único que sé es que, un día vino al mundo digital para hablarme de algo y me dijo toda feliz que estaba enamorada. Que había descubierto el amor, al ver como Matt estaba rodeado de cientos de chicas y eso la molestaba. Bueno, se celaba... –se corrigió- incluso tenía celos cuando Matt hablaba con Mimi. Y eso no era todo, porque se ponía toda nerviosa cuando estaba a su lado. En un principio pensó que no podía estar enamorada de él, que era un capricho y que era normal que se pusiera así ante un chico atractivo. Pero es que era solo mencionarle para que se pusiera colorada. En otras palabras, eso era amor y son cosas que suceden de improvisto.

-a Matt le pasó algo parecido... –empezó Gabumon sonriendo- nunca me lo dijo, pero yo lo veía... y era que antes de que empezaran como novios sentía celos de todos los chicos que se le acercaban, incluyendo Tai, y hasta de ti Tk... –señalando al hermano de su amigo.

-¿de mí? –señalándose a sí mismo- Que celosillo es entonces... –sonriendo.

-pero eso era antes, ya que cuando empezaron, la confianza parecía personificada en ellos dos. De hecho a Sora ya no le importa las fans que se le acercan a Matt porque sabe que la ama y es muy cierto... –finalizó Biyomon asintiendo.

Aquello parecía definitivo. Los dos padres veían la realidad. Sus hijos se amaban a pesar de todo.

Pero también, eran sus hijos, seres que criaron con cariño para que en un futuro fueran felices y no sufrieran. ¿Qué sabían de la pareja que su hijo o hija habían escogido¿Era realmente el apropiado/a?

Era ese el miedo que ambos hombres tenían. Quizás fuera sobreprotección, pero eran los únicos que podían protegerles en esos momentos.

-solo quiero saber una cosa más... ¿Yamato se comportó violentamente con ella alguna vez? –preguntó Haruhiko nuevamente.

Eso hizo que los dos Digimons se miraran extrañamente, por lo que los cuatro padres se quedaron confusos.

Por otra parte Tk por primera vez en todo el día se puso serio. Él lo sabía. Y en parte, había sido por su culpa.

-¿y bien? –insistió el señor Takenouchi esperando una respuesta.

-verá... es que... violenta, violentamente... solo ocurrió una vez, pero tampoco había sido tanto...

-explícate mejor... –pidió suavemente la madre de Sora.

-es que... fue en el asunto de hace tres años... y bueno... digamos que Matt estaba un poco nervioso y alterado porque Tk había accedido a ir con uno de los malos para salvarle... y entonces, apareció un subordinado que yo destruí...

-lo que sería en otras palabras... que Biyomon destruyó la única pista de poder encontrar a Takeru... y Matt la culpó, pero solamente durante unos segundos... –agregó Gabumon de inmediato.

-ya que yo aparecí... –puntualizó Tk orgullosamente a lo que todos le miraron raro- jejeje... –riendo nerviosamente, por lo que decidieron olvidarle.

-y bueno, -siguió Gabumon- después de eso, cuando estuve a solas con él, me comentó lo muy arrepentido que estaba de haberla gritado, por lo que tan pronto como quedaron solos le pidió tímidamente disculpas y también las gracias por haber cuidado de Tk.

-¿qué? –preguntó Hiroaki asombrado- ¿ella... ella le cuidó?

Los dos Digimons afirmaron con la cabeza.

-oíd, no es por nada... –empezó Tk- pero nosotros hemos estado hablando un buen rato y esos de ahí, -señalando a su hermano y Sora- que aún no se han despegado del besito. A este paso conseguirán el record Guinnes del beso más largo.

-¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron sin poder besarse? –preguntó tranquilamente Gabumon.

-pues todo el día. Ni siquiera se han hablado... bueno sí... –recordó el menor- mediante las notas...

-¿qué notas? –preguntó Natsuko.

-uy... –dijo Tk despistadamente- creo que tengo la lengua un poco larga...

-bueno, pues si ha sido todo el día, lógico que esta vez superen el tiempo en besarse... –dijo Biyomon como si nada.

-y estos... –decía Tk incrédulo- siguen todo tranquilos... como se nota que se divierten a su costa y quieren a mi hermano muerto... –involuntariamente posa su mirada donde estaba su hermano- ah, ya se han separado... aunque un poco... –murmuró Tk por lo bajo.

Y como antes, tanto los padres, como Tk y esta vez los dos Digimons observan por el visor de la pantalla de la cámara como Matt después de aquel beso casi interminable, la miraba dulcemente donde la joven Takenouchi se encontraba completamente sonrojada ante el beso recibido.

Entonces notó como él con confianza le había cogido de la mano apretándola suavemente pero con firmeza a lo que ella le miró donde él le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna nunca vista en él.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia al restaurante y Sora se quedó pálida al mirar el frente y descubrir que todos habían visto demasiado.

Matt miró para donde miraba Sora y se quedó como ella, o peor, ya que su suegro le miraba con ojos asesinos y su padre con ojos fríos y calculadores. Y su madre y la de Sora por alguna razón se encontraban algo avergonzadas.

Miró a Tk que estaba más divertido que nunca.

Y observó que su digimon y el de Sora estaban ahí presentes con una sonrisa como la de su hermano.

-hola Matt... –saludó Gabumon.

-hola Sora... –imitó Biyomon.

Sin duda alguna, aquellos dos habían venido a divertirse a su costa, pensaba Matt. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de su hermano había desaparecido y le miraba a él y a su novia detenidamente.

-¡y la mano! –soltó de repente el pequeño Tk, por lo que los dos Digimons rieron ante la confusión de Matt y Sora- es que verás hermano... –empezó a explicar- antes hablábamos de donde pones las manos en Sora. En la cara, el pelo, los hombros, la cintura y en la mano... "de momento" –guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.

Eso bastó para que los dos adolescentes se pusieran colorados y se soltaran de golpe como si la mano del otro quemase.

-por cierto hermano... –empezó Tk en un tono que a Matt no le gustó nada- yo no sabía que os ibais al Mundo Digimon para estar en otro plan y mandar a Gabumon y Biyomon vigilar de que no os espíen... –ampliando su sonrisa.

Sora bajó la cabeza completamente roja, mientras que Matt que estaba rojo como ella miró con furia a los dos seres digitales que sonreían de oreja en oreja.

-¿PERO, QUÉ RAYOS HABÉIS DICHO VOSOTROS! –preguntó nervioso y comprendiendo el porque las dos madres estaban avergonzadas.

-todo, todo, todo... –respondió Tk riéndose.

-Tk... –dijo Matt apretando el puño en tono amenazante y ya harto de sus bromas.

-hasta que al final llegamos a ver sangre en vivo... –comentó Gabumon en bajo.

-Yamato... –dijo de pronto seriamente el padre de Sora.

El nombrado se sobresaltó y su expresión cambió al miedo.

-sí, señor... –contestó el joven.

-"ahora lo mata..." –pensó Tk divertido.

-"...seguro" –pensó de igual manera Gabumon.

-"ya está muerto" –pensó Sora con miedo.

-"Sora se va a quedar sin novio" –pensó Biyomon llena de compasión hacia su amiga.

Pasó un largo silencio donde el padre lo miraba detenidamente, comiéndolo con la mirada, donde Matt se sentía como una cucaracha que podía ser fácilmente aplastada por un gigante.

Finalmente una sonrisa amistosa se asomó en el hombre.

-espero no tener que arrepentirme de dejar que salgas libremente con mi hija. Por tu propio bien, la tratarás como se merece... –dijo con simpatía.

Sora alzó la vista sorprendida, lo mismo hizo Matt ante tales palabras.

Por otra parte, Tk se encontraba decepcionado de no haber nada de agresión como una película que casi siempre tenía.

-cla... cla... claro que sí. –contestó Matt contento.

Sora estaba igual de contenta. Por fin su padre le había aceptado. No se lo creía. Ahora ya le daba igual que el padre de Matt no la aceptara.

-Sora... –dijo repentinamente Hiroaki con mirada dura.

-sí...

-espero que le des el cariño y amor que mi hijo necesita –dijo el padre a la chica con una sonrisa. La primera que asomaba en ese día.

-eso no será ningún problema. –contestó Takenouchi feliz.

-entonces... –empezó Matt alucinado de que incluso su padre también aceptara lo suyo- ¿están todos de acuerdo con nuestra relación?

-eso parece... –contestó Kurumi aliviada de que su marido por fin sentara la cabeza.

-que bien¿no Matt? –le dijo su madre contenta como él.

Pero Matt no tuvo tiempo a pensar en una respuesta ya que Sora se colgó de su cuello eufóricamente ante la sorpresa del chico, que sonrió de inmediato y cogió su rostro para volver a besarla.

-hala... –empezó nuevamente Tk fastidiado- otra vez. Que no se cansan. Bueno, señores espectadores... –empezó nuevamente en su papel de documentalista- como ven, todo ha acabado con un desgraciado final feliz... y sin sangre, así que esto es to... to... todo amigos. –imitando a los personajes de la Warner Bross.

Y finalmente desconecta la cámara para mirar como su hermano y Sora seguían besándose, por lo que suspira de resignación.

Gabumon y Biyomon se miraron y sonrieron. Igualmente hicieron los cuatro padres.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Varios días después de aquella presentación, en una casa en particular donde un grupo de amigos se encontraban llenos de alegría con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros que metía miedo, excepto en la de dos personas en particular que se encontraban de un humor completamente diferente.

-muy bien chicos, comed lo que queráis, -dijo Tai poniendo una bandeja con emparedados, patatas fritas y otras cosas de comer- pero no manchéis nada... que después mi madre me mata... ah... –acordándose- que no he traído la bebida... oye, Yama deja de graznar hacia el pobre Koushiro y ven a echarme una mano.

Y Matt que tenía una cara espantosa debido al enfado y la molestia que sentía, le siguió a regañadientes e imaginando tanto a Tai como a su hermano, el máximo culpable de eso, con un soga en sus bonitos cuellos.

-Taichi mira si tanto temes que tu madre te ahorque... ¿qué tal si olvidamos esta absurda reunión para divertiros a costa de Sora y mía? –preguntó un Matt con ironía y fastidiado.

-ah no... –dándole latas de refresco para que cargara- Tk me ha dicho que fue impactante y que tu suegro, que ya es oficial, -añadió Tai en toque divertido- pues se metió un "poquito" contigo... además, ya le dije a tu hermano que si por dinero me hacía el pequeño de favor de grabaros... ... ...pero que hermanito tan adorable tienes... –terminando con una sonrisa.

-ese Tk... –murmuró Matt por lo bajo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego sonrió con malicia- oye Tai, quisiera saber, -llegando a la sala donde se encontraban los demás y posando las latas en la mesa- ¿qué harías si Kari tuviera novio?

-lo mataría. –contestando muy rápidamente cambiando su humor.

-fuera quien fuera... –sonriendo de medio lado.

-aunque fuera mi mejor amigo... Kari es todavía una niña como para tener novio...

-comprendo... pero... –siguió Matt insistiendo en el tema- parece que hay algo más entre mi hermano y la tuya.

-sí anda... –dijo Tai riéndose ante semejante idea- tu hermano solo considera a mi hermana como una buena amiga. Nada más. Una bonita y tierna amistad.

-vaya... que interesante... –dijo en voz baja y miró de reojo a Sora donde ella que a pesar de estar con Mimi, había atendido la charla entre los dos amigos, por lo que sonrió como él y ambos miraron a Tk que preparaba todo tranquilamente ajeno a lo que ese día sufriría.

Ese día, su venganza se cumpliría.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Parece que estoy perdiendo mis facultades como escritora y es porque lo veo un poco mal... en fin, vosotros tenéis la palabra de cómo me quedó.

En el siguiente trataré la venganza de Matt y Sora hacia Tk, pero no esperéis mucho. Mi pobre cerebro no da a más. También en el siguiente se descubrirá el misterio de las margaritas.

Espero que éste os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews, que hablando de ellos, queréis que os los conteste en un email. Si eso, decidme en el review si queréis o no.

Aviso que solo me faltan dos capítulos para finalizar de una vez este fic.

'Atori'


	11. Quién las da, las toma

**Capítulo 11:** _"Quien las da, las toma"_

-oye Yama¿tienes un momento? –preguntó Davis acercándose al rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos vengativos.

-ah Davis... –volteándose y al darse cuenta de que venía acompañado de su novia, Noriko, sonrió con picardía- ¿a qué vienes¿A qué te dé mi bendición para que puedas casarte con ella?

La joven ante esas palabras se sonrojó ligeramente mientras que Davis se ruborizó completamente.

-¿MATT!

-es que no deberíais venir a mí... –siguió el chico tranquilamente picándole- recuerda que no fuiste clonado de mí, sino de Tai...

-Yamato¿te interesa saber quién mandó las margaritas¿Sí o no? Porque sino, me voy... –dijo Davis totalmente ofendido.

-¿cómo¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Ishida dejando las bromas.

-así es... Tk me contó que cuando leyó la nota de las margaritas le recordaba en algo a la letra de mi hermana... así que le pregunté si tenía algo que ver y me dijo que no... sin embargo, días después como le hablé de que te habías comprometido con Sora, pues...

"-¿qué dices? –preguntó June con desagrado- de saber que Matt es un tío romántico no habría planeado regalarle las margaritas a Sora para que cortaran... chicos así no me gustan en absoluto... que se lo quede la idiota esa... –declaró con firmeza."

-eso fue lo que me dijo... en otras palabras, que no le interesas...

-¡POR FIN! –saltó Matt de alegría- ¡ESTO ES UN MILAGRO¡DIOS EXISTE!

Todos sus amigos le miraron raro, excepto Tk que seguía conectando los cables de la televisión a la cámara con una sonrisa.

-¿el que aquí la gente se libre de la peli? –preguntó Tk tranquilamente- que va, estás equivocado hermanito. –sonriendo ampliamente.

Matt miró con malos ojos al pequeño. Pero que siguiera pasándoselo bien que no le duraría mucho.

El timbre de la puerta sonó donde Kari fue a recibir.

-ese ha de ser Koushiro, es el único que falta. –dijo Kari abriendo la puerta recibiendo a su amigo pelirrojo.

Matt ante esas palabras miró confuso a Tai.

-¿cómo qué el ultimo¿Y Joe? –preguntó Matt.

-Yama... –empezó Tai con una sonrisa- ¿te crees que soy tan estúpido como para no planear que este día coincidiera con uno de los exámenes finales de Joe, cuando él está por tu novia y en la peli se habla bastante de él? Por lo menos eso me dijo Tk. –guiñándole el ojo.

-¿hiciste...? –decía Matt incrédulo, pero luego calló con una sonrisa- gracias amigo.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras con Sora que se acercaba al pequeño Tk que sintonizaba el canal de vídeo silbando alegremente imaginándose la cantidad de dinero que recibiría dentro de poco.

-oye Tk... ya sabes que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que te gusta Kari¿verdad? –le preguntó inocentemente.

A Tk casi se le cae el mando por aquellas palabras y su alegría pasó al nerviosismo.

-bueno... –siguió la joven como si nada- no todo el mundo... Taichi al parecer lo ignora completamente... pero eso solo es porque te mira con ojos de mejor amigo hacia su hermanita... si sabe que estás o que sales con ella se pondrá peor que mi padre con Matt... pero yo supongo que ya lo sabías¿no? –preguntó con burla.

-claro que sí... –tragando saliva.

-pero claro, -siguió Sora metiendo más leña al fuego- también está el problema de si Kari está por ti... quizás te mire también con ojos de amiga... nunca se sabe... como nunca te dijo nada al respeto... ya sabes como funcionan estas cosas...

-Sora... ¿querías algo en especial? –preguntó para aislar el tema porque la verdad esa idea de que solo lo considerara como un amigo, le entristecía.

-solo quería decirte que ríete todo lo que quieras, pero no demasiado, "cuñadito". –retirándose para volver con su novio donde le contó algo y luego ambos sonrieron malignamente mirándole detenidamente por lo que tuvo un mal presentimiento.

o.o.o.o.o

La peli ya estaba puesta desde hacía unos minutos y todos, incluidos sus Digimons se encontraban allí presentes riéndose por lo que había pasado ante un Matt abochornado.

-pero que bueno... –dijo Mimi sujetándose la tripa.

-oye Matt, no sabía que fueras peor que Davis... mira que te sonaran las tripas... –dijo su mejor amigo con lágrimas en los ojos por culpa de la risa.

Matt estaba completamente enfadado y miraba de reojo a su hermano que era el causante de todo.

-mirad... este fue lo primero que le dijo el padre de Sora para incordiar a mi hermano cuando nos sentamos... –señalando la parte donde el señor Takenouchi se molestaba cuando Matt no había apartado la silla a su hija.

-pero que antiguo también es el viejo ese... –comentó Davis- Matt que suegros te buscaste... –agregó para picarle.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo, donde Tk añadía pequeños comentarios recordando anécdotas de lo que había sucedido en esos momentos.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de las notas, la mayoría miraron a la pareja donde les silbaron ante los rostros colorados de los jóvenes.

Fueron pasando los minutos y la película seguía avanzando donde ahora tenían como protagonistas a Gabumon y Biyomon donde desvelaban los secretos de sus amigos ante la perplejidad de los humanos como Tk en la película.

Finalmente la película había llegado a su fin, donde después de las palabras graciosas del menor, ponía en letras grandes "¿Owari?" Y para sorpresa de Matt y Sora veían que el rubio menor se había tomado tantas molestias como para incluso poner los títulos de crédito donde se leía.

_Dirigido por: Takeru Takaishi_

_Producido por: Takeru Takaishi_

_Opening: Focus (interpretada por Takeru Takaishi)_

_Ending: Tobira (interpretada por Yamato Ishida)_

_Personajes:_

_Yamato Ishida_

_Sora Takenouchi (próximamente Ishida)_

_Hiroaki Ishida_

_Haruhiko Takenouchi_

_Natsuko Takaishi _

_Kurumi Takenouchi_

_Camarero _

_Vendedora_

_Mensajero_

_Gente del restaurante_

Esta película ha sido filmada única y exclusivamente por Takeru. Prohibido su venta y copia sin consultar antes con el propietario, es decir, conmigo.

Y un logo donde ponía Digimon con una imagen de Matt y Sora de fondo abrazaditos y contentos. Y después de eso, la pantalla quedó completamente negra.

-¡BRILLANTE! –dijo Tai impresionado- quiero una copia.

-yo tres –pidió Yolei.

-¿tres? –miró confuso Ken a su amiga.

-Miyako-san¿para qué quieres tantas? –preguntó curioso Cody.

-pues está claro. Una para el disfrute, otra por si se me estropea y otra para enseñársela a nuestros futuros hijos Ken-chan... –dijo Yolei llena de ilusión.

-pero bueno... ¿de dónde te basas para decir que nos vamos a casar? –preguntó Ken todo rojo.

-hala, hala... ahora fastídiate tú... por reírte también... –dijo Matt lleno de malicia hacia Ken que se encontraba nervioso debido a que la chica Inoue comenzaba a llorar.

-pero a mí no puedes hacerme eso porque no tienes con qué atacarme... –dijo Taichi riéndose entre dientes.

-eso es lo que tú te crees... –dijo Matt en bajo- oíd chicos... vosotros os habéis reído mucho... pero queréis seguir divirtiéndoos¿verdad? –preguntó acercándose a su hermano y pasándole peligrosamente el hombro.

-claro que sí... –contestó Mimi.

-pero¿aún hay más? –preguntó Izzy fascinado.

-pero me da la sensación de que va a ser algo diferente... –dijo Kari imaginándoselo.

-efectivamente Kari... y de veras siento tener que hacer lo que voy a hacer... –dijo Matt un poco culpable.

-chicos... –empezó Sora acercándose por el otro lado a su futuro cuñado que ahora se veía entre la espada y la pared- ¿no os choca algo?

-oye Patamon, Agumon, pase lo que pase ahora no os metáis... –advirtió Gabumon.

Ambos nombrados se miraron confusos y luego al digimon azulado donde él sonreía con gracia lo mismo que Biyomon.

-vosotros sabéis lo que tienen planeado¿no? –preguntó Gatomon más bien afirmándolo- desde luego, sois de lo que no hay... contáis toda la vida de vuestros compañeros a las personas indicadas... no me extraña que ahora Tk no quiera confiar en Patamon...

-ey¿acaso me insinúas algo con eso? –preguntó Patamon ofendido y triste de que ella pensara así de él.

-nada, déjalo... –dijo la gata desechando el tema- a ver, que traman Matt y Sora, porque está claro que después de lo del video buscan venganza, se nota –terminó mirando hacia la pareja donde tenían en medio a Tk que sudaba frío.

-vaya Gatomon, como se nota que estás en el nivel campeón... –dijo Palmon impresionada.

-a ver contad¿qué es eso que nos choca? –preguntó Davis impaciente viendo como Matt y Sora sonreían de una forma extraña al pequeño que allí tenían.

-pues veréis... –empezó Matt arrebatando el control a distancia a su hermano y rebobinando la película- hay una parte en que mi hermanito adorado del alma ha cortado... en otras palabras, que ha apagado la cámara durante un buen tiempo... –cuando hubo finalizado, paró también el vídeo donde se mostraba el salto tan grande y en el horario se veía que había pasado por lo menos media hora.

Tk se puso nervioso y recordó perfectamente de lo que había hablado en ese momento con la cámara apagada.

-esto... yo... creo que tengo que irme... sí eso... –dijo Tk levantándose.

-quieto ahí... –dijo Matt reteniéndole- de esta no te salvas... te dije que me las pagarías...

-¿de qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Ken confuso como los demás y donde Yolei había parado de llorar interesado en eso.

-veréis, en la peli, lo que Tk omitió son sus sentimientos... ... ...de la persona de la que está enamorado...

La mayoría se puso toda emocionada por aquella noticia, donde se imaginaban algo iba a suceder entre Tai y Tk como lo del padre de Sora con Matt.

Pues Takeru respeto a Kari no era muy discreto y todo el mundo sabía que estaba por ella ante la ignorancia de la chica y de su hermano.

-Yamato¡cállate! –pidió Tk entre súplicas con el corazón a mil.

-vale... –contestó tranquilamente su hermano- entonces Sora dilo tú...

-¡NOO!

-¿no serán capaces de decir lo que yo pienso que dirán? –dijo Patamon incrédulo.

-¿Gabumon, Biyomon? –preguntó Gatomon mirando a sus dos amigos en busca de una respuesta, y lo que obtuvo fue una sonrisita dando a entender que sí.

-estos quieren que me quede sin compañero... –dijo Agumon fastidiado.

-pobre Mimi... –dijo Palmon desconsolada por su amiga imaginando que se quedaría sin novio.

-Agumon, Palmon¿qué decís? Soy yo el que me he de quedar sin compañero... –dijo Patamon angustiadamente.

-no Sora... no... –pedía Tk rogándole.

-veréis resulta que el tierno de Tk, desde los ocho años estaba enamorado de Hikari Yagami... –dijo Sora sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-¿qué...¡¡¿CÓMO! –dijo Taichi incrédulo y echando humo mientras que la pequeña Kari se encontraba cohibida y se hundía en su asiento.

-esto es sangre en directo como dicen algunos... –dijo Izzy burlonamente recordando las palabras de Tk.

-no Tai, es mentira... no es cierto... –dijo Tk retrocediendo y negándolo muy a su pesar- de hecho¿qué pruebas hay? –sonriendo nervioso- Piensa que puede ser una trampa para vengarse de mí por lo que les hice...

-¿uhm? –Tai meditó eso durante largo tiempo y finalmente suspiró- sí... tienes razón... esto solo puede ser una broma de ellos. Te has salvado entonces de que no te despellejara.

_-a lo que Sora se refiere hermanito, es que como Dai ya no persigue a Kari, pues tú debes estar más tranquilo de ya no tener un rival..._

Eso escucharon todos los presentes y Tk se volteó nervioso donde Sora tenía en su mano una grabadora y de donde de ella había salido la voz de su hermano.

Entonces tembló de miedo al sentir nuevamente la ira de Taichi.

_-no me hables de eso hermano... –decía la voz de un Takeru enfadado- la verdad que en ese aspecto odio a Taichi... siempre era Tai el que tendría que protegerla... ¿y que pasa conmigo?_

Ahora Tk comprendía como se sentía su hermano frente a su suegro. Ahora era él, el que sentía una muerte próxima donde veía a Tai echando por los ojos chispas, mientras que los demás se reían a carcajada limpia, excepto Kari que se sentía más y más avergonzada.

_-o sea, que te gustaría ser tú el que la protejas¿no? –había preguntado Sora._

_-creo que eso tiene sentido... ahora comprendo porque hace cuatro años, cuando Kari se nos unió, no querías de mi protección y buscaste la independencia... era para impresionarla... –dijo Matt con voz pícara._

_-¿eh? –contestó nervioso su hermano._

_-estabas ya enamorado de ella... –siguió Sora picándole- que tierno..._

_-esto... –en tono asustadizo- ¿dónde están Gabu y Biyo?_

-¡falso! –volvió a negar Tk arrebatándole la grabadora de Sora y apagándola aunque ya era inútil, ya que todo estaba dicho- esto yo no lo he dicho... es un montaje... lo han montado todo ellos Tai... yo no he dicho nada de eso... de verdad... –completamente asustado por lo que le vendría encima.

Sin embargo la mirada de Tai era de desconfianza.

-pero que bueno... desde luego como Tk dice esto es mejor que verlo en película... –dijo Yolei divertida.

-pobre Tk, ya está sentenciado... –dijo Cody moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-¿quieres más pruebas, luego? –preguntó Matt sonriendo de lado, y sacó algo de su bolsillo enseñándosela a todos donde empezaron a reírse imaginándose lo que contendría en el interior- hermanito, cometiste el gran error de haberme contado antes de aquella presentación tu intención de grabarnos... por si no lo sabías, yo también le había chantajeado a nuestro padre hace tiempo y me compró esta mini vídeo cámara digital de bolsillo donde aquí está sin lugar a dudas la prueba definitiva de que te gusta Kari... –poniendo en el visor de la pantalla lo que estaba grabado en la grabadora.

Tk cada vez sudaba más frío. Es cuando a su mente le llegó un suceso del restaurante:

"-¿recuerdas a Noriko? –le preguntó el menor- aquella jovencita que había sido la primera en la que su semilla floreció...

-¿ella! –exclamó Matt incrédulo levantándose de su asiento- ¿me estás haciendo creer que Noriko, aquella niña, es novia de Dai¿De veras me quieres hacer creer que sale con un chico que es un pesa...?

-Matt... –le cortó Sora, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-ah... –recordó Matt serenándose y sentándose- bueno... entonces, así que... eso..."

Ahora entendía porque Sora había callado su hermano en aquel momento.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar más ya que vio al hermano de su adorada Kari acercándose a él en plan asesino y solo pensó en una cosa... huir por toda la habitación, donde todos reían a más no poder.

-le estuvo bien empleado... –sonrió Matt satisfecho apagando la cámara.

-es que quien las da, las toma... –terminó su novia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En un jardín bien cuidado se escuchaba una suave y dulce pero conocida melodía procedente de una armónica dejando escapar bellas notas donde alguien en particular sonreía con orgullo.

-¿qué tal lo he hecho? –preguntó al cesar la música.

-perfectamente cariño... –contestó Matt sonriente.

-no hay duda que heredaste el talento musical de tu padre, Ai. –dijo Sora a medida que mecía a un niño de no más de tres meses que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

-y el pequeño Yu, -acercándose el rubio a su mujer- parece que va a heredar la dulzura y bondad de su madre –mirándola con amor.

-ey Matt –llamó Gabumon sentado en la hierba teniendo un Pyokomon en su regazo- Tk en la carta dice que ha conseguido el premio Nóbel de Literatura.

-¿y cómo le va con Kari¿Y de mis pequeños y adorables sobrinitos? –preguntó Sora con una sonrisa.

-pues dice que con Kari le va mejor cada día, pero los gemelos les vuelven locos. Según cuenta que le fastidia no poder haber dejado a los niños con Ken y Yolei.

-¿y qué hay de Patamon y Gatomon¿Cuentan cómo les van con Tokomon y Nyaromon? –preguntó Biyomon con un Punimon en sus brazos.

-por supuesto que cuentan, de hecho Patamon manda una nota aparte donde dice que él no sabe como controlarles para que no hagan travesuras, en especial cuando está solo y Gatomon ayudando a Kari a cuidar de los niños. –dijo Gabumon sonriendo.

-mirad papá, mamá, han venido los abuelos... –dijo la pequeña viendo como cuatro señores cruzaban la verja del jardín.

-¿cómo está mi preciosa nietecita? –preguntó el padre de Sora acercándose a la niña como un niño pequeño.

-muy bien abuelo... –contestó educadamente la hija de Matt y Sora.

-mira como babea –comentó Kurumi indignada- y eso que no querías que Sora se juntara con Matt...

-bueno mujer... uno comete errores.

Mientras tanto, con la otra pareja de abuelos.

-pero que chiquillo tan encantador... Yu ya es todo un hombrecito –dijo el padre de Sora cabalgando a su nieto más pequeño donde ya había despertado y sonreía con gracia y decía palabras incoherentes.

-y éste... otro niño grande que babea por su nieto... –dijo Natsuko igualmente indignada.

-déjalo mamá. Bueno¿por qué no os quedáis a cenar? –preguntó Matt amablemente.

-no hace falta que lo preguntes porque ya vinimos con esa intención Yamato. Aún tenéis que pagarnos lo de aquella comida y las flores, que no se te olvide¿lo has entendido?

-perfectamente papá... –dijo Matt suspirando y levantándose de la fría hierba- sé que eso lo recordarás de por vida... –"¡maldición! Por mucho que se haga viejo, su memoria aún sigue al cien por cien."

-oye Matt... –imitando la acción de su esposo- voy a llamarles para que vengan de una vez... ¿vale?

-pero que no nos hagan esperar como la vez pasada, porque entonces es que ya no se la perdono.

-que exagerado eres a veces...

Mientras los cuatro padres rieron por la relación de matrimonio que llevaban sus vástagos. Miraron a sus nietos, el fruto de aquella unión.

Ai Ishida, cinco años cabello rubio, de ojos azules y tez pálida con el mismo cariño fraternal que su padre, y dulce y comprensiva como su madre.

Yu Ishida, de casi tres meses de tez morena y cabello idéntico al de su madre, donde su padre lo mimaba en exceso debido a que le recordaba como era su hermano de pequeño.

Una familia perfecta, alegre y sin ningún tipo de problema... ¿o quizás sí?

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, sí... a pesar de todo, aún queda otro capítulo más. Y que será el último.

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido la venganza hacia Tk? malo¿verdad? lo siento, pero me falta originalidad.

LordPatamon, puse algo de Patamon – Gatomon, aunque no mucho. Tranquilo, ya publicaré un fic sobre ellos.

Respeto a los nombres de los hijos de Matt y Sora son sacados de una imagen donde venía una pequeña información sobre ellos en japonés.

Espero recibir reviews porque la verdad, me han dejado impresionada los que recibí en el anterior capítulo. Muchísimas gracias.


	12. Y no comieron muchas perdices

**Capítulo 12:** _"Y no comieron muchas perdices..."_

Ya había pasado una hora, los Digimons habían vuelto a su mundo. Y ahora, todos en la casa Ishida se encontraban en la mesa esperando pacientemente a los que faltaban.

Bueno... ... ...no todos esperaban pacientes.

Matt se encontraba nervioso y su mirada se alternaba entre el reloj y su mujer quién tenía a su hijo pequeño en brazos durmiendo.

Yamato suspiró de mala gana y vio su plato lleno y sin poder comer como tanto deseaba. Era un milagro que sus tripas no rugieran. Entonces se maldijo porque no lo hicieran en ese momento y sí ocurriera hace años cuando había sido aquella presentación que había acabado en estabilidad.

No pudo aguantar más, así que disimuladamente acercó su mano a las patatas fritas que había en el plato para por lo menos comer una y saciar su hambre.

-ni se te ocurra Yamato... –advirtió su mujer severamente en su sitio sin levantar la vista del tierno infante que tenía en brazos.

-uy Sora... es que no puedo más... –quejándose como un niño- tengo hambre y tu hijo me está dando envidia... –dijo el hombre observando que Yu tenía su pequeña mano inconscientemente en uno de los senos de su madre.

-¿envidia de qué papi? –preguntó Ai inocentemente.

Y como respuesta se escuchó una risita por parte de los cuatro padres ante un Matt abochornado.

-será mejor que no lo sepas hija... –contestó su madre dando un suspiro de resignación.

-pero¿por qué? –siguió insistiendo la rubia.

-eso Matt¿por qué no se lo dices? Al fin y al cabo tú soltaste el tema... –dijo su padre con picardía.

Un portazo se escuchó de la entrada salvando a Matt quien dio un suspiro de alivio de escaquearse de la pregunta y de por fin comer de una vez por lo que no perdió el tiempo y empezó a comer como si fuera un digimon hambriento, ante la vergüenza de Sora de ese comportamiento que últimamente tenía.

-pero¿quieres dejarme en paz? –dijo de pronto una voz femenina.

-sí anda... tú espera que se lo he de contar absolutamente todo... –ahora se escuchaba la voz grave proveniente de un chico.

-pero¿quién te has creído que eres? Además, tengo que recordarte que soy más mayor que tú. –le contestó esa voz femenina en un tono hastiado.

-solo un año... no te vayas de lista...

-anda que tú... a tu edad y ya eres un casanova... –apareciendo en la sala donde todos le esperaban.

-hola one-san, oni-san... –saludó Ai alegremente.

-mamá por favor, dile a Yuta que deje de atosigarme... –dijo la joven al lado de su madre, luego posa su mirada hacia el otro lado mostrando ante ellos un rostro inexpresivo- ah hola abuelos... –dándose cuenta de su presencia, volvió a mirar a Sora que seguía meciendo suavemente a Yu- mamá¿me escuchas? –sentándose a su lado mirándola con una cara de súplica para que le hiciera caso.

-perfectamente Saori... tanto que es una suerte que tu hermanito no haya despertado...

Saori Ishida, es la hija mayor de Matt y Sora. Tiene el pelo largo rubio como su padre y los ojos rojizos y dulces de su madre. Posee el mismo cariño fraternal que su padre y en el fondo quiere mucho a Yuta que es su alma gemela.

Yuta Ishida, el segundo hijo de Matt y Sora. Nacido aproximadamente un año después que Saori. Tiene 11 años y se preocupa en exceso por su hermana mayor que no deja que se relacione con nadie del sexo opuesto salvo sus amigos de toda la vida. En físico es igual que su madre salvo en el corte de pelo que es como el de su padre en la adolescencia y tiene los ojos azules y la misma mirada que él. Ha heredado su rebeldía, su personalidad y el de tener admiradoras detrás suya.

-mamá no hagas caso de lo que esa niña mimada te diga... porque si supieras lo que tu hija ha hecho, que por cierto papá –dirigiéndose a él y sentándose a su lado- ya la estás encerrando en la habitación y de por vida. –mandó Yuta.

-que exagerado eres también... –comentó indignada su hermana mirándole de mala manera.

-¿cómo qué exagerado? –repitió incrédulo- soy tu hermano...

-pe – que - ño... –cortó la joven con aires de superioridad- y no eres nadie para decirme nada. –terminando con una sonrisita.

-¿ah sí? Pero papá sí que lo es... –dijo malignamente el muchacho.

-¿yo¿Qué¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Matt despistado levantando la vista del plato donde antes había comenzado a comer y no había atendido a nada.

-creo que ya me hago una idea de lo que pasa... –comentó Natsuko en bajo riéndose con su amiga y pariente Kurumi.

-evidentemente. Ahora a ver como reaccionará él. –contestó Kurumi dirigiéndose a Matt entre risas.

-papá... –empezó Yuta tomando aire- tu querida primogénita está saliendo con un chico desde hace tres meses y tú lo conoces porque es el hijo de Tai y Mimi.

Matt ante eso escupe la comida que tenía en la boca y tosió por ello.

-será cabrón... se lo ha soltado todo... –dijo en bajo Saori más indignada con su hermano.

-¿qué...¿qué...¿QUÉ! –exclamó Matt rojo de ira.

-como me suena¿verdad consuegro? –preguntó Hiroaki divertido.

-esto sí que viene de familia... –contestó el otro hombre riéndose como él.

-SAORI... ¿QUÉ ES ESTO! –poniéndose en pié como una fiera asustando a su hija que se encogió en su sitio- ¿TRES MESES¿CON EL HIJO DE TAI¡ÉL NO ES LO APROPIADO PARA TI¡NADIE LO ES PARA TI! –actuando peor que su padre o que el padre de Sora hace años.

-esto papá... que tampoco es para tanto... –dijo Yuta también asustado ante tal reacción. Si lo llegaba a saber se hubiera quedado calladito. Entonces sintió un murmullo, giró su vista donde estaba su madre que decía algo en bajo- ¿mamá?

-es que me lo veía a venir... me lo venía venir... lo veía... y juraba para que no fuera cierto... –decía Sora aumentado poco a poco la voz.

-eh Sora... –llamó Matt viéndola extraña.

-Yamato a ver... explícame qué has dicho porque creo que no he entendido bien... –dijo Sora con calma.

-lástima que Takeru no esté aquí para grabarlo, le hubiera gustado ver esto... –dijo divertido el padre de Matt.

-shh¡Calla! Que así no escucho... –ordenó Natsuko, poniendo interés en el asunto matrimonial entre su hijo y Sora.

-lo que he dicho... que no apruebo... ¡espera! –interrumpiéndose así mismo cayendo en algo- ¿has dicho tres meses? –entonces recordó lo que había hecho él tres meses antes de contárselo a sus padres- ¿NO LO HABRÁS TRAÍDO A CASA, VERDAD! –volviendo a estallarle la vena, aunque ahora mucho peor haciendo que su hija se escudara tras su madre instintivamente.

-así que no me equivoco... MATT¿QUÉ HAY DE LA PROMESA? –preguntó Sora levantado la voz a lo que Saori se apartó de inmediato de ella al verla en el mismo estado que su padre.

-ahora esto se pone interesante... –dijo el padre de la mujer con una sonrisa como los otros tres.

-¿qué promesa? Te hice tantas y hasta la fecha las he cumplido. –mirándola confuso de que se pusiera así.

-¿y no me prometiste también hace años que cuando tuviéramos hijos, sobre todo siendo una niña que no te portarías como ellos? (ver capítulo 2)

-ahora está el pobre acorralado... –comentó Kurumi riéndose.

-esto... –acordándose nerviosamente- pero ella es una niña... –contestó defendiéndose- no me compares aquella época con ahora... y además, nosotros teníamos 15 años. –hablando anticuadamente.

-¡una edad adolescente y peligrosa para hacer las cosas que no hicimos y eso que teníamos oportunidades y casas vacías...!

-¡por eso digo... ella ahora tiene 12 años... razón de más para que siendo una niña empiece con esas cosas...¿y qué pasaría si nos llega embarazada!

-pero tú¿es que no puedes entender que cuentan también los sentimientos, no solo el sexo, idiota! -preguntó Sora sin tapujos aún delante de sus hijos a lo que Saori y Yuta se sonrojaron.

-¡en mi hija, no! –sentenció Matt decidido.

-¿qué quieres¿Qué vista santos para el resto de su vida o qué!

-no es eso, es que es el hijo de Tai... y también de Mimi... una auténtica pieza –ironizando.

-como si tú fueras una joya... ¿y que has querido decir con Mimi¿Qué pasa con ella ahora?

-lo mismo que con Miyako... de veras compadezco al pobre Ken por casarse con ella.

-pues a mí me da pena la pobre Kari... por casarse con una pieza como tu hermano que es idéntico a ti...

-no me compares a mi hermano... somos muy distintos...

-siiiií... –ironizando ahora ella- los dos sois unos Don Juanes; cuando os enfadáis la tomáis con todos...

-¿y eso a que viene ahora?

-lo mismo cuando empezaste a insinuar algo sobre mi mejor amiga...

-yo no he insinuado nada, solo he dicho que el hijo de Tai y Mimi no es lo adecuado para mi hija...

-que por si lo has olvidado es también mi hija. Yo tuve que soportar los nueve meses del embarazo, el parto y los días posteriores. Y no es nada fácil.

-¿y quién se iba a las tantas a por tus malditos antojos?

-perdona... como eso es tanto trabajo... –dijo Sora sarcásticamente.

-pues sí que lo es... porque llegaba del trabajo cansado y por la noche me hacías levantar a las tantas...

-y tú idiota¿no recuerdas que yo aún estando embarazada trabajaba igualmente?

-porque te daba la gana...

-como con tu sueldo podemos mantenernos...

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Matt incrédulo.

-que también se necesita de mi trabajo para mantenernos...

-de eso nada, con solo mi sueldo podemos pagar la casa y mantenernos...

-¿te has olvidado de qué somos seis bocas?

-tú eras la que querías tener muchos hijos...

-pero como disfrutabas al final haciéndolos...

-¿es qué no sabes que existen medidas de protección? Tú no querías protegerte...

-tampoco es que te importara mucho Yamato... además cuántas veces se te olvidaba protegerte... eso demuestra lo despistado que eres...

-todo el mundo comete errores...

-pues el otro día me echaste en cara cuando se me quemó el estofado...

-¡lógico! Si estás pegada al teléfono hablando con tus amiguitas horas y horas...

-como si tú no hablases por teléfono con tus amigos cada día...

-por lo menos, no echo horas como tú...

-pero llamas a las afueras de Japón para hablar con tus antiguos compañeros de banda y eso gasta más...

-tú gastas más, y con la compra ya ni te digo...

Y así de esta manera, Matt y Sora comienzan a discutir teniendo como base la noticia de su hija y soltando cosas que no tenían nada ver con aquello.

-¡vaya! –exclamó Yuta alucinado- no creí que el ambiente se calentara tanto...

-abuela... –viendo a la madre de Sora y a los demás reírse a más no poder- ¿por qué papá y mamá se comportan de esa manera? –teniendo a su hermano pequeño en brazos.

-si vosotros supierais... –contestó Kurumi sujetándose la tripa.

-pues después de esto, no podré ver a Tai de la misma manera... –dijo Matt de pronto con las ideas claras.

-pero que hombre, por favor... –dijo Sora al borde de la paciencia.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar, y solo es escuchado por Ai, pues sus cuatro abuelos se encontraban riendo y sus dos hermanos querían controlar a sus padres que seguían con la riña que ella al ser tan pequeña no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban y era la única que permanecía inmutable.

-¿diga? –preguntó Ai cogiendo el auricular y su rostro sonrosado se alegró- hola tío Tk... (NA: el que faltaba para la fiesta... XD) no, papá no puede ponerse ahora... es que está muy ardiente... es que resulta que Yuta le contó algo así de que Saori está saliendo desde hace tres meses con el hijo de Tai y Mimi y... ¿tío¿Te estás riendo?... –preguntó la niña confusa- ah bueno, pues eso, y ahora papá y mamá están discutiendo de sabe dios que cosa, Yuta y Saori intentando calmarles y los abuelos escojonándose de la risa. Incluso Yu que dormía tranquilo y se despertó por los gritos que es un milagro que no llorara por ello...

A lo lejos como si fuera un estruendo que incluso movió los cuadros de la pared del piso.

-¿QUÉ ME LO QUIERES PRESENTAR COMO TU NOVIO! –exclamó la voz de Matt.

La pequeña que había cerrado los ojos ante tal griterío, siguió inmutable hablando con su tío.

-y también parece ser que... –siguió Ai como si nada- ah¿qué ya lo has oído dices?... ajá... bueno, pues ya le diré que tú y tía Kari os apuntáis también... y que diga a papá y mamá que no llevarás la cámara esta vez, de acuerdo... saludos a los primos.

o.o.o.o.o

Al colgar, en otro lugar bastante cercano a la casa de Matt, un joven que se encontraba en la treintena reía con ganas después de la noticia dada.

-Takeru¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Kari acercándose a él donde tenía cogida de la mano a un niño rubio de ojos azules de tres años y a su lado otro niño castaño y de ojos rojos de cinco años.

-esta es buena... Akira, Kakeru dentro de poco iremos a ese parque acuático que tanto queríais ir...

Los dos niños se miraron y saltaron de alegría.

-pero Tk... esto... eh, espera¿a dónde vas ahora? –viendo que se dirigía a la habitación donde había un ordenador y que cogía su dispositivo para abrir una ventana al mundo digital- ¿qué vas hacer¿Y que es eso de llevar a los niños al parque acuático? No podemos permitirnos ahora tirar el dinero.

-hola Patamon, Gatomon... ah vaya que estáis con Gabumon y Biyomon, mejor que mejor... –decía Tk entre risas sin hacer caso a su mujer- resulta que hay algo como lo de hace años... otra presentación de esas...

-¿cómo? –preguntó Kari confusa- Tk¿de qué hablas? Explícamelo de una vez –exigió su mujer poniéndose en jarras mientras que los dos niños danzaban de alegría por la noticia de ir al parque como tantas veces pedían a sus padres.

-verás cariño... –empezó Tk mirándola aún con esa sonrisa de niño travieso- resulta que mi sobrina Saori está saliendo con Daichi desde hace tres meses... y ya debes imaginar que a mi hermano eso no le hace mucha ilusión... y me imagino que Taichi cuando lo sepa se pondrá como una fiera... –se levanta de la silla para dirigirse a un armario.

Mientras en la pantalla, los Digimons comenzaban a reírse y a preparar planes para apuntarse también.

-oye entonces Biyo y yo nos vamos a ver como discuten esos dos... –dijo Gabumon impaciente.

-Tk¿qué haces con eso? –preguntó Kari asustada al verle con una cámara digital nueva y de bolsillo- no... no... ¿no pretenderás grabarles¿Es que no escarmentaste la última vez¿No recuerdas que hace años mi hermano casi te aniquila de no ser porque tropezó y pudiste huir por la puerta sin problemas?

-no te preocupes mujer... esta vez no me pillaran... además, no sería bueno tener la segunda parte de la película...

-y la tercera no te digo... –dando un suspiro- ya verás como te la han de devolver otra vez cuando fue la presentación de nuestros padres y tu hermano picándote a cada momento maliciosamente...

-no te preocupes, le he dicho a Ai que les dijera que no llevaría cámara...

-como si se lo creyeran... tú después sufres las consecuencias y a mí no me vengas llorando... –cruzando de brazos con el ceño fruncido dándole la espalda.

-ay Kari que mala eres a veces... –dijo el hombre rodeando con los brazos su cintura.

-y tú que niño eres a veces a pesar de la edad... solo espero que cuando nazca nuestra hija no seas igual que tu hermano...

-no te preocupes por eso... –respondió el chico y acariciando la barriga pronunciada de Kari- nuestra niña no pasará por lo que pasa ahora mi sobrina.

¿Seguro?

**FIN **

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Y por fin llegamos al final de este fic. Desde luego el Tk no aprende para nada. Y parece que la historia se vuelve a repetir pero esta vez con sus hijos y aún por encima con un hermano latoso. Pero de eso, no pienso escribir, pues ya tengo un fic sobre ellos, aunque no es la secuela de éste.

De todas maneras, espero que todos hayáis disfrutado con este fic y agradezco a todos los que lo habéis leído desde el principio hasta aquí.

Muchas gracias.

Y tranquilos que próximamente nuevo fic. Quizás sea un crossover donde los personajes principales serán como siempre Matt y Sora.

'Atori'


End file.
